Un Nouvel An Neigeux
by Kage Hane
Summary: Un weekend en montagne pour tout changer. Un weekend pour se retrouver et raviver la flamme des débuts. Ou se quitter à jamais. Naruto avait décidé de tout miser sur ce voyage. Cependant, il allait vite apprendre que les choses ne se déroulaient jamais comme on l'espérait et que la chute ne pouvait en être que glaciale. SasuNaruSasu


**Un Nouvel An Neigeux**

 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Merci à Hide-sunshine pour ses longues heures pour la correction de cet OS et toutes ses suggestions pour l'améliorer ^_^

 **Résumé :** Un weekend en montagne pour tout changer. Un weekend pour se retrouver et raviver la flamme des débuts. Ou se quitter à jamais. Naruto avait décidé de tout miser sur ce voyage. Cependant il allait vite apprendre que les choses ne se déroulaient jamais comme on l'espérait et que la chute ne pouvait en être que glaciale. SasuNaruSasu

 **Note de l'auteur** : Une petite histoire pour changer un peu d'Instinct Animal et qui va bien en plus avec les températures actuelles. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez :-)

 **Warning :** Sortez les mouchoir et faites attentions aux petits citrons et aux marshmallow qui se sont glissés çà et là...

 **Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

Avec un lourd soupir, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la personne assise à ses côtés sur le siège passager. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que le blond conduisait cette voiture et quatre heures que Sasuke n'avait pas levé une seule fois le nez de son ordinateur portable.

Le dos commençant à lui tirer douloureusement, Naruto hésitait à s'arrêter quelques instants dans la prochaine station-service pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il avait espéré que Sasuke lui proposerait à mi-chemin de le remplacer au volant – comme il l'aurait naturellement fait, encore trois ans en arrière – seulement, maintenant que leur destination était à moins de 150 kilomètres, le blond devait se résigner à devoir finir le reste du trajet lui-même.

Non pas qu'il détestait conduire, au contraire. Cependant, il aurait aimé pouvoir dormir un petit peu avant qu'ils arrivent. Entre sa semaine de boulot – plus chargée qu'à l'ordinaire du fait des congés de fin d'année de ses collègues – et les préparatifs pour ce long week-end, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se reposer. Et au vu de toutes les activités auxquels ils auraient accès dans leur petit chalet, il jugeait que quelques heures de sieste n'auraient pas été de trop.

Lorsque la voiture dépassa un panneau annonçant une station-service dans les prochains kilomètres, Naruto reporta une fois encore son regard sur son passager. Sasuke frappait frénétiquement sur les touches de son pauvre ordinateur depuis leur départ. Les seules fois où l'Uzumaki avait osé lui parler, il n'avait eu droit qu'à des grognements en retour.

Il hésitait vraiment à s'arrêter. Sasuke n'avait pas été spécialement emballé par son idée de week-end à la neige et, maintenant, Naruto craignait un peu ses remarques s'il faisait une pause. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient plus si loin de leur destination. Quoique, Sasuke se rendrait-il seulement compte s'il s'arrêtait quelques minutes ? Le brun n'avait même pas relevé la tête lorsqu'ils avaient fait le plein peu de temps après leur départ.

Tant pis pour son dos, décida finalement Naruto. Il se dégourdirait les jambes une fois arrivé. Il ne voulait pas que leur week-end débute déjà par une dispute.

« Alors autant éviter d'en causer une si jamais monsieur Uchiwa n'apprécie pas que je m'arrête un peu. »

Puisqu'il n'avait personne à qui parler et qu'il n'avait pas non plus eu le droit de mettre la radio, car celle-ci dérangerait monsieur Sasuke – ce que l'autre lui avait fait savoir assez sèchement d'ailleurs – il rêvassait plus qu'autre chose en regardant le paysage défiler en se rappelant tout ce qu'il avait lu sur internet sur le descriptif de leur futur chalet.

Cela faisait près de deux ans maintenant que les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient plus partis ainsi quelques jours en vacances. Naruto avait donc décidé de voir les choses en grand et n'avait pas hésité à casser sa tirelire pour l'occasion. Leur chalet, en plus d'être très bien situé au bord d'un lac et près de belles pistes de ski, avait toutes les options possibles pour passer le plus romantique des week-ends : cheminée, jacuzzi, douche balnéo et même un panier cadeau à leur arrivée contenant entre autres chocolat, champagne et bougies parfumées.

Leur voyage allait faire un trou géant dans les économies du blond, cependant, ils en avaient besoin. De toute façon, connaissant son compagnon, celui-ci n'aurait jamais accepté de venir si Naruto n'avait pas tapé dans le haut de gamme. Le brun avait déjà assez grincé des dents depuis qu'il avait appris les projets de l'Uzumaki.

Naruto avait beaucoup réfléchi et avait décidé de la jouer finement sur ce coup-là. Pour être certain que le brun ne puisse refuser, il avait attendu le bon moment pour se lancer. Ainsi, lors du repas de Noël de la famille Uchiwa de la semaine passée, Sasuke eut la surprise de recevoir ce super week-end de trois jours en amoureux comme cadeau de la part de son compagnon. L'idée avait émerveillé la mère de Sasuke, et son père, pour qui Sasuke travaillait depuis quelques années, avait aussitôt accepté d'octroyer plusieurs jours de congés à son cadet.

Sasuke avait été obligé d'accepter ce cadeau. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de bouder le blond pendant les deux jours suivants en refusant de lui adresser la parole.

Parfois, Naruto se demandait si cela servait vraiment à quelque chose d'autant s'accrocher à l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il avait vu quand et où Naruto comptait l'emmener. Il n'eut aucun sourire. Aucune étoile dans son regard qui aurait pu indiquer qu'il cachait simplement sa joie. Rien. Juste de l'agacement.

Naruto avait pourtant espéré que cela fasse plaisir à Sasuke. Ou qu'au moins, il comprendrait la symbolique derrière ce week-end.

Soupirant en se rappelant que pleurer au volant était la pire des idées au monde, Naruto se repassa les dernières années dans sa tête, essayant de comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.

Si Naruto avait choisi le long week-end du nouvel an pour partir en escapade romantique avec Sasuke, c'était pour une bonne raison. Ce réveillon allait sonner le dixième anniversaire de leur rencontre.

Naruto devait-il être étonné que Sasuke ne s'en souvienne pas ?

Lui, par contre, s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Pourtant, rien de vraiment spécial n'était arrivé ce jour-là. Cela avait été un jour comme les autres. Enfin presque. Puisque sa route croisa celle de l'Uchiwa au moment des douze coups de minuit.

Voyant le panneau d'entrée du bourg où ils allaient passer les trois prochains jours, Naruto soupira de soulagement. Il avait vraiment besoin de sortir de cette voiture pour marcher un peu.

Suivant les indications du GPS, il traversa le village montagnard jusqu'à atteindre la petite agence où il devait récupérer les clés de leur chalet.

Comme il s'y attendait, Sasuke ne remarqua absolument pas lorsqu'il se gara. Naruto hésita un moment à prévenir son compagnon qu'ils étaient arrivés, mais se ravisa. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'Uchiwa pour signer les derniers papiers après tout.

Sortant avec joie de leur 4x4, Naruto étira un à un tous ses membres, poussant de légers gémissements au passage. Il allait avoir de sacrées courbatures d'ici quelques heures, il le savait. C'était le risque en décidant de ne pas s'arrêter. Il savait déjà que la première chose qu'il ferait une fois dans leur chalet serait de se jeter dans le jacuzzi. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour des muscles endoloris. Naruto espérait que Sasuke se joindrait alors à lui.

Il faisait vraiment froid hors de la voiture. Pour pouvoir être à l'aise pour conduire, Naruto avait laissé sa veste dans le coffre en partant. Il le regrettait un peu à présent. Frigorifié, et ne voulant pas que Sasuke ne commence à avoir froid maintenant que le moteur de la voiture ne tournait plus, le blond se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'office.

Le blond fût accueilli chaleureusement par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années déjà bien grisonnant. Pour ne pas être pris dans les embouteillages, Naruto avait réservé leur week-end du vendredi 30 décembre au lundi 1er janvier. Puisqu'il y avait très peu de monde sur la route, Naruto avait prévenu de l'heure à laquelle il pensait arriver en envoyant un SMS à l'agence à mi-chemin.

Au grand plaisir du blond, l'homme l'avait attendu en faisant couler du café. Il va sans dire que le plus jeune accepta avec joie la tasse fumante qu'on lui proposa. Il n'avait rien bu depuis plusieurs heures et le chauffage de la voiture avait toujours tendance à lui laisser la bouche sèche.

Ils s'assirent ensuite tranquillement à un bureau, l'homme lui faisant signer divers papiers tout en lui expliquant les activités déjà ouvertes pour la saison. Une fois le chèque de caution remis et les documents remplis, le gérant lui intima de le suivre.

\- Je vais vous montrer le chemin le plus simple pour vous rendre à votre chalet, expliqua l'homme une fois à l'extérieur en se dirigeant vers une voiture, une Opel grise, garée juste devant l'agence.

Naruto se précipita dans sa propre voiture. Une fois derrière le volant, attaché et la clé dans le contact, il réalisa que Sasuke le fixait. Alors que Naruto allait lui dire qu'ils seraient arrivés d'ici cinq minutes, le brun détourna son regard, reportant son attention sur son ordinateur sur lequel il continua de pianoter frénétiquement.

Au fond de lui, Naruto espérait que Sasuke soit simplement en train de terminer un dernier travail urgent. Oui, il priait pour que le brun ne se montre aussi distant uniquement pour pouvoir mieux se concentrer et ainsi finir plus tôt. Pour ensuite pouvoir entièrement se consacrer à Naruto et à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire durant ces trois jours.

C'était beau de rêver. Et c'était gratuit, se dit amèrement Naruto en démarrant la voiture.

Dire que d'ici quelques heures, cela ferait dix ans que lui et Sasuke étaient en couple. Naruto n'aurait honnêtement pas pensé qu'un jour ils en seraient là, réalisa-t-il avec peine.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux dix-huit ans, lors du nouvel an organisé par la boite gay la plus branchée de Konoha, le Rasengan. Naruto se souvenait encore des strass et des paillettes qui étincelaient partout, et des corps se trémoussant à moitié nus sur les rythmes endiablés de la musique.

Ils étaient chacun venus fêter l'arrivée de la nouvelle année et avaient finalement passé toute la soirée à parler ensemble. Le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux étudiants en première année à la fac – même si dans deux cursus radicalement différemment, Sasuke était en école de commerce et Naruto en médecine – leur ayant donné un sujet de conversation intarissable. Se rapprochant de plus en plus au cours de la soirée, ils avaient fini par s'embrasser au moment des douze coups de minuit avant d'aller terminer la nuit ensemble dans la chambre du blond.

Naruto avait déjà mis quelques fois les pieds au Rasengan avant cette soirée-là. Le blond avait toujours su qu'il préférait les garçons. Cependant, il avait fait tout son secondaire dans la petite ville côtière d'Uzushio. Et, autant l'endroit était beau et ensoleillé, autant il ne valait mieux ne pas trop dévier du chemin avec ses habitants. Surtout que ses parents étaient connus dans le village et que Naruto ne voulait en aucun cas leur causer des troubles, ou pire, mauvaise réputation. C'était le problème lorsqu'on était le fils unique d'un médecin renommé et de l'un des seuls dentistes du coin, tout le monde savait qui vous étiez et épiait vos faits et gestes pour avoir quelque chose à dire dans les prochains ragots.

Naruto avait d'ailleurs vécu son emménagement à Konoha comme une libération, une manière de pouvoir être enfin lui-même. Cette soirée du nouvel an n'était, néanmoins, que la troisième fois où le blond avait osé sortir pour s'afficher officiellement homosexuel.

La première fois que Naruto avait eu le courage d'aller au Rasengan, ce fut le soir de son anniversaire. Il avait toujours voulu goûter à l'ambiance des boîtes de nuit et, comme il était enfin majeur, il avait décidé de se faire ce cadeau à lui-même.

Cependant, il fut tellement intimidé qu'il passa surtout sa soirée assis au bar, une bière devant lui, fixant la piste de danse sans oser y aller.

Deux semaines plus tard, le club organisait une soirée à thème pour halloween. Naruto s'y rendit, se disant que, déguisé, il serait plus simple pour lui de se lâcher.

Et oh, combien se lâcha-t-il ce soir-là ! Son déguisement de médecin dépravé blond fit un lourd effet sur les autres hommes présents et Naruto passa sa soirée à enchaîner les verres et les danses. Il goûta aussi au plaisir de sa première fellation lorsqu'un homme plus âgé passa sous la table à laquelle il s'était assis pour reprendre son souffle, avant qu'un autre ne vole sa virginité en lui sautant dessus dans les toilettes.

Ça n'était pas la première fois à laquelle il avait rêvé, mais il avait quand même pris un pied d'enfer. Alors au final, ça ne lui laissait pas un si mauvais souvenir. Surtout qu'il avait même pensé à se protéger – il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il y avait parfois des distributeurs de capotes dans les toilettes.

Revenant au présent, le blond fixa la voiture devant lui avec attention, essayant de mémoriser le chemin jusqu'au village. Ils auraient sûrement à y revenir pour faire quelques courses une fois qu'ils seraient bien installés.

Lorsque la voiture emprunta une petite route qui les fit traverser une forêt, le cœur de Naruto se mit à battre plus fort. Ils y étaient presque. Il pouvait déjà reconnaître le paysage qu'il avait vu sur internet. Et la réalité était tellement plus jolie. Presque féerique.

L'Opel commença soudain à ralentir, avant de prendre un embranchement. Quelques mètres plus loin, celle-ci termina sa course, se garant devant le plus beau chalet que Naruto n'ait jamais vu.

Le blond venait d'entrer dans un rêve. L'endroit était simplement magnifique. Et la vue était à couper le souffle. Ils étaient entourés par la forêt et avaient une vue directe sur le lac. Naruto se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'il faudrait qu'ils reviennent en été. Il se voyait déjà plonger dans l'eau avec Sasuke pour y faire la course, les doux rayons du soleil de juillet réchauffant leur peau, se chargeant ensuite de les sécher lorsqu'ils se décideraient à regagner la rive.

Naruto se gara à côté de l'autre voiture, les yeux essayant de contempler tous les alentours en même temps. Il avait eu un peu peur de réserver ce week-end par internet, mais les avis n'avaient pas tort finalement. Le blond sentait déjà qu'ils allaient passer un formidable séjour.

Ou presque. Posant un regard sur son voisin, Naruto perdit sa bonne humeur en voyant que Sasuke n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ou alors, le plus vieux n'en avait rien à faire.

Sortant de la voiture, Naruto observa avec un sourire un groupe d'enfants jouer à glisser sur le lac gelé tout en se lançant des boules de neige.

\- On peut faire du patin à glace ? Demanda l'Uzumaki excité à l'idée de faire tout le tour du lac ainsi.

\- Je vous le déconseille, répondit l'homme de l'agence en portant son regard sur les enfants avant de leur faire des signes pour qu'ils aillent jouer ailleurs. Les températures ont beaucoup remonté dernièrement. Je ne m'y aventurerai pas à votre place. Même si la glace semble épaisse, cela ne veut pas dire que ce soit le cas partout.

Naruto fut déçu d'entendre cela. Il aurait bien aimé danser avec Sasuke sur la glace. Il y avait une patinoire à quelques kilomètres, dans la grande ville la plus proche, seulement, ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était beaucoup moins intimiste, regretta-t-il.

L'homme se dirigea vers l'entrée du chalet, expliquant déjà au blond qui le suivait à quoi servaient les clés qu'il allait lui laisser.

Lorsque Naruto posa les pieds à l'intérieur, il eut le souffle coupé. C'était tellement cosy et romantique que le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'imaginant déjà ses futures soirées avec Sasuke.

L'entrée donnait directement sur la pièce à vivre. Celle-ci était composée d'un coin salle à manger avec table et chaises pour asseoir quatre personnes et d'un coin séjour avec canapé d'angle, fauteuil de relaxation, écran plat, et bien sûr, un coin cheminée. S'ils avaient été seuls, Naruto en aurait sauté de joie tel un enfant en voyant qu'un beau tapis avait été stratégiquement placé devant l'âtre.

Si avec ça, il n'arrivait pas à raviver la flamme dans son couple, Naruto ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus.

Il avait un peu honte de le dire, seulement cela faisait longtemps que lui et Sasuke ne s'étaient pas touchés. Très longtemps. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient embrassés durant l'année écoulée – et encore, cela avait été à chaque fois lui qui avait forcé l'échange. Il n'y avait besoin de rien par contre pour compter le nombre de fois où ils avaient fait l'amour…

Naruto rougit d'ailleurs en pensant à ce qu'il avait méticuleusement emballé dans une seconde trousse de toilette et qui se trouvait maintenant au fond de sa valise. Il avait fait exprès un tour dans un sex-shop le mardi précédent. Après tout ce temps, ils devaient être aussi serrés que s'ils étaient encore vierges et il sentait qu'un bon lubrifiant et quelques accessoires seraient les bienvenus le moment venu.

Autant dire que depuis que Naruto avait réservé ce chalet, il avait fait un nombre incalculable de rêves érotiques où ils se voyaient, Sasuke et lui, faire l'amour dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables devant cette cheminée. Et bien sûr dans la salle de bain – la photo de celle-ci sur le site internet donnait vraiment envie - la douche semblait largement assez grande pour deux personnes. Sans parler du bain à remous.

Voyant le regard du blond braqué sur la cheminée, l'homme s'en approcha, sortant le jeune homme de sa rêverie, pour montrer à l'Uzumaki comment l'utiliser. C'était une cheminée moderne où il suffisait d'appuyer sur des boutons et non un modèle classique où il fallait empiler des bûches de bois avant d'y mettre le feu. Cependant, ça allait parfaitement à Naruto. Il y avait ainsi moins de risques qu'il fasse brûler le chalet ou qu'ils aient un accident en se rapprochant trop près et qu'ils finissent aux urgences s'ils faisaient vraiment ce que Naruto avait prévu de faire sur ce tapis.

Alors que l'homme se dirigeait à présent vers la cuisine pour faire la liste des équipements et ustensiles à son client, Naruto eut la surprise de voir Sasuke entrer nonchalamment dans le chalet, son ordinateur portable toujours en main.

\- J'espère au moins qu'il y a le wifi ici !

Naruto perdit aussitôt son sourire.

Franchement, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? À ce que Sasuke aime tellement l'endroit qu'il en oublierait tout le reste ?

Il avait quand même espéré que Sasuke aurait été, comme lui, en admiration devant la beauté du paysage et le charme de leur chalet.

\- Oui, le chalet dispose d'une connexion wifi, répondit l'homme en pointant du doigt une box internet près de la télé. Le débit est plus bas qu'en ville, mais c'est mieux que rien. Par contre, on nous a signalé que le téléphone fixe ne fonctionnait pas. Il faudra sûrement vous amuser à vous déplacer dans le chalet pour trouver l'endroit où vous capterez le mieux, mais les téléphones portables passent assez bien. Et si jamais le débit wifi est trop lent ou que vos téléphones n'ont pas de réseau, vous pouvez aller à l'Hôtel « le Sharingan ». Ils ont un bar et un très bon restaurant, et ils ont investi pour avoir le wifi le plus performant du coin.

\- Où est-ce que je peux trouver cet hôtel ? Questionna Sasuke en tournant déjà la box dans tous les sens pour trouver la clé du réseau.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas loin, vous pouvez même y aller à pied. Longez simplement le lac et à l'autre bout, vous allez voir un chemin qui monte en direction de la montagne. L'hôtel se trouve au bout de ce chemin. Vous avez des panneaux tout le long pour vous guider.

Sasuke se contenta de grogner pour toute réponse, allant ensuite s'asseoir sur le canapé, ordinateur en main pour se connecter au réseau.

Naruto se dépêcha de remercier l'homme, non sans manquer le regard presque de pitié qu'il lui lançait. Ce n'était pas avec une telle entrée qu'ils auraient pu passer pour un couple soudé et amoureux.

L'homme lui envoya un sourire de réconfort, auquel Naruto se retrouva incapable de répondre. Cette année avait été particulièrement éprouvante et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir encore longtemps. Pour lui, ce week-end était le week-end de la dernière chance. Soit les choses s'amélioraient entre eux, soit, aussi déchirant que cela soit, il quitterait Sasuke.

Ravalant ses larmes, Naruto retourna dans la cuisine, demandant s'il y avait une bouilloire. Le blond savait qu'il y en avait une, elle était bien en évidence sur le plan de travail. Seulement, il voulait juste quitter le séjour. Parfois, être dans la même pièce que Sasuke lui faisait bien plus de mal que les mots blessants qu'il lui arrivait de lui dire lors de leurs disputes.

L'homme dû comprendre et termina de faire le tour du chalet avec le blond. Il va sans dire que Naruto fut beaucoup moins enthousiaste qu'auparavant en découvrant les autres pièces. Il écouta le fonctionnement du jacuzzi, mais sans réelle attention. Il n'était plus sûr d'avoir envie d'y aller. Il n'avait pas réservé ce chalet pour y faire des activités seul après tout.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la pièce à vivre, Sasuke était toujours assis sur le canapé, ordinateur sur les genoux. Le seul changement était qu'il avait sorti sa souris et le cliquetis de celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de résonner dans la pièce.

\- J'ai oublié de vous dire, s'exclama soudain l'homme au moment de partir. Le couple qui a réservé la semaine prochaine a appelé pour décommander juste avant que vous n'arriviez. Si jamais vous souhaitez prolonger votre séjour, ça sera avec plaisir et je vous ferais même une réduction.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part, assura Naruto avec un sourire crispé. On va en discuter et je vous tiendrai au courant.

\- C'est entendu, déclara le plus âgé en venant serrer la main du blond. Je vous remercie d'avoir fait appel à notre agence et vous souhaite un agréable séjour parmi nous.

Lorsque l'homme partit, Naruto hésita longuement sur ce qu'il devait faire. N'ayant pas la force de rester là pour être encore ignoré par Sasuke, il attrapa ses clés de voiture et sortit du chalet. Il pouvait s'occuper un peu en déchargeant la voiture. Le chalet disposait aussi d'un garage fermé. Si le blond ne voulait pas être obligé de gratter le pare-brise lorsqu'il voudrait aller en ville plus tard, il valait mieux qu'il aille la garer là.

Naruto commença par déplacer la voiture, pas spécialement pressé de retourner à l'intérieur. Néanmoins, la manœuvre ne lui prit pas plus de cinq minutes, et il dut se résoudre à vider le coffre.

Il attrapa en premier la glacière et les sacs contenant quelques provisions. Il n'avait ramené que le strict minimum pour tenir cette première journée. Il avait fait appel à l'un des meilleurs traiteurs du coin via l'agence pour les repas des deux jours suivants et ils seraient normalement directement livrés au chalet le lendemain matin.

Il faudrait quand même qu'ils aillent faire un tour dans une supérette du coin pour acheter deux trois bricoles comme du pain et des boissons.

Retournant dans le logement en traînant les pieds, Naruto réalisa en remplissant le frigo qu'il avait faim. Il était treize heures passées et ils avaient petit-déjeuner assez tôt le matin-même. Son manque d'énergie et de motivation venait sûrement de là. Peut-être que Sasuke serait de meilleur compagnie une fois qu'il aurait avalé quelque chose.

Décidant qu'il ferait tout désormais pour que leur week-end se passe bien, Naruto se dirigea à nouveau à leur voiture pour y sortir leurs valises.

Alors qu'il allait fermer à clé la porte du garage, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié son téléphone sur le tableau de bord. Soupirant devant son manque d'attention, il attrapa son portable, vérifiant au passage qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'appel en absence. Il avait laissé des instructions assez simples à ses collègues avant de partir, cependant, il n'était pas à l'abri que l'un d'eux lui envoie un message pour plus d'informations.

Naruto travaillait depuis plus de six ans à l'hôpital central de Konoha, au service de rééducation et de réadaptation, en tant que kinésithérapeute. Il avait voulu continuer la lignée familiale en suivant une formation médicale, sans pour autant avoir envie de devenir médecin généralise comme sa mère ou chirurgien comme sa grand-mère.

Sasuke, de son côté, avait fini son école de commerce un an après lui et avait tout de suite intégré l'entreprise familiale. Les Uchiwa étaient à la tête de la plus grande société d'informatique du pays. Leur dernier logiciel anti-virus s'était directement classé numéro un des ventes, et même l'hôpital de Konoha l'avait installé sur tous ses appareils.

Débutant en tant que commercial, Sasuke était depuis deux ans le directeur commercial de l'entreprise, remplaçant son frère Itachi, qui était devenu le nouveau PDG adjoint.

Et depuis deux ans, Naruto haïssait le fait que le brun ait été promu. Celui-ci avait commencé à changer juste après, passant de moins en moins de temps à la maison et de plus en plus au bureau.

Naruto comprenait que ce nouveau poste soit plus exigeant et que Sasuke ait un emploi du temps plus chargé. Cependant, après en avoir discuté avec Itachi, il s'était surtout avéré que le problème venait essentiellement du fait que Sasuke ne voulait rien déléguer à personne, préférant tout faire tout seul. Lorsqu'il était directeur commercial, il était effectivement arrivé à Itachi de rentrer plus d'une fois à pas d'heure ou de devoir partir très tôt le matin pour une réunion importante. Cependant, ce n'était pas une généralité. Encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était le bras droit de leur père, il était quasiment tous les soirs chez lui à 18h. Naruto en avait même eu confirmation d'Izumi, la femme d'Itachi.

Itachi avait su s'entourer d'une équipe sur qui, aujourd'hui encore, il se reposait presque aveuglement. Bien que la plupart travaillait à présent pour Sasuke, celui-ci refusait de leur adresser la même confiance que son frère.

Naruto supposait surtout que tout venait du complexe du brun. En tant que cadet, il avait été, toute sa vie et dans tous les domaines, comparé à son ainé. Ce n'était guère étonnant qu'aujourd'hui encore, il cherchait par tous les moyens à surpasser son frère.

Cependant, il n'avait pas à le faire seul. Ni au détriment de sa relation avec Naruto. Le blond ne comptait plus le nombre de nuits où il avait su que Sasuke était effectivement bien rentré à la maison pour dormir uniquement parce que le côté du lit du brun au matin était défait. Ni le nombre de week-ends où Sasuke ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot, se contentant de passer tout son temps à taper des rapports ou Dieu seul savait quoi sur son foutu ordinateur.

Pourtant, leur vie n'était pas comme cela avant. Ils avaient vraiment été heureux ensemble. Avant. Et c'est ce qui faisait le plus mal à Naruto. Parce qu'ils avaient été heureux et qu'ils pourraient encore l'être si Sasuke acceptait d'écouter ce qu'il lui disait.

Naruto en avait marre de se disputer avec l'Uchiwa. Cela ne servait à rien de toute façon. À chaque fois, Sasuke se moquait de lui en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'ambition. S'il en avait vraiment eu, Naruto ne serait pas un simple kinésithérapeute, mais un chirurgien. Ou il serait, au moins, le chef de son service.

Ce que Sasuke ne comprenait pas, c'était que l'ambition n'avait rien à voir dans tout cela. Naruto était heureux de son travail. Certes, ce n'était pas tous les jours facile et il n'était pas chef, mais et alors ? Il aidait des gens à aller mieux, à retrouver le sourire, à reconstruire leur vie. Qui pouvait se targuer d'être, comme lui, une sorte de faiseur de rêve ? Sûrement pas Sasuke. Et même s'il était vrai que l'Uchiwa gagnait beaucoup mieux sa vie que lui, il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

* * *

Sasuke était énervé. Et c'était peu de le dire. Il allait peut-être décrocher le plus gros contrat de sa carrière, non, de toute l'histoire de leur entreprise. Et il se retrouvait coincé là, dans un chalet rustique avec une connexion internet aussi performante qu'il y a dix ans à cause de ce crétin d'Uzumaki.

Il fallait absolument qu'il envoie ces fichiers à Karine, son analyste, pour qu'elle les vérifie. Il ne voulait pas foirer sa présentation avec de fausses informations. Seulement, ça faisait presque cinq minutes maintenant qu'il avait cliqué sur envoyer et le mail était toujours dans la boite d'envoi… Il allait être long ce week-end, il le sentait.

L'autre idiot en avait souvent eu des idées pourries, mais celle-là, c'était la pire d'entre toutes. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué le blond pour qu'il veuille s'offrir un week-end en montagne ? Et était-il obligé d'emmener Sasuke avec lui ?

Il avait rendez-vous mardi matin à la première heure avec le général de l'armée du pays en personne. L'homme venait pour se renseigner sur leur nouvel anti-virus. Cependant, Sasuke avait entendu dire que leur logiciel de gestion de paie laissait à désirer et que cela faisait quelques années que le gouvernement cherchait à le changer. Et leur entreprise produisait justement de très bons logiciels qui feraient très bien l'affaire.

Si Sasuke arrivait à faire signer au général non seulement un contrat pour leur anti-virus mais aussi un contrat pour un logiciel de gestion de paie, ce serait le jackpot assuré pour l'entreprise. Un contrat avec le gouvernement valait de l'or. Surtout que cela signifiait que d'autres contrats pourraient venir par la suite.

Même Itachi n'avait pas réussi pareil exploit. Il allait enfin pouvoir montrer à ses parents qui était le meilleur chez les Uchiwa.

Enfin, si le wifi voulait bien marcher suffisamment pour permettre à son mail de partir.

Sasuke n'était pas aveugle. Il comprenait pourquoi Naruto lui avait offert ce week-end. C'était vrai qu'ils passaient moins de temps ensemble – l'autre lui en avait assez fait la remarque en lui gueulant dessus parce qu'il rentrait après minuit. Seulement, ses priorités avaient changé. Il avait enfin la chance de pouvoir prouver sa valeur aux yeux de son père. Il n'avait plus le temps pour ce genre de conneries à l'eau de rose.

Surtout que, à la base, Sasuke avait pensé que s'il décrochait effectivement un contrat avec l'armée, il s'offrirait une semaine de vacances au soleil avec le blond. C'était vrai qu'ils n'étaient plus partis depuis longtemps. Seulement, il fallait d'abord qu'il le décroche ce foutu contrat !

Grognant encore une fois sur la lenteur du réseau, Sasuke vit du coin de l'œil Naruto entrer dans le chalet les bras chargés de leurs valises. En temps normal, il serait allé aider l'autre idiot. Cependant, pour l'instant, le brun était beaucoup trop énervé pour cela.

Il avait une carrière à gérer, une entreprise à faire prospérer. Pourquoi l'autre crétin ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ? Surtout qu'avec la prime qu'il recevrait après ce contrat, il pourrait leur offrir des vacances dans un hôtel cinq étoiles au bord de la plus belle mer du monde, avec un service au petit soin. Tout l'inverse de ce bouiboui en somme.

En attendant que son mail parte enfin pour son destinataire, Sasuke jeta un œil aux tableaux des chiffres de vente que lui avait envoyé le service comptable la semaine passée. Finalement, Suigetsu et Jugô, les derniers arrivants dans son service, faisaient un bien meilleur travail que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il verrait en janvier pour augmenter leur prime. Yahiko et Konan restaient, de leur côté, les numéros un de la vente. Sasuke devait admettre qu'il comprenait largement pourquoi Itachi les avait en si haute estime. Ils faisaient un travail remarquable et connaissaient leurs produits sur le bout des doigts. C'était d'ailleurs Konan qui avait réussi à charmer suffisamment le général pour qu'il leur accorde ce rendez-vous pour parler de leur nouvel anti-virus, et qui avait murmuré à l'oreille de Sasuke leur problème de gestion de paie.

Mouais, Sasuke se sentait d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. Il enverrait un mail la semaine prochaine aux ressources humaines et à la compta pour que Konan ait une belle augmentation de salaire pour cette nouvelle année. Vu le contrat juteux qu'ils allaient sûrement signer d'ici quelques jours, elle le méritait largement.

\- Sasuke ? L'interrompit soudainement Naruto. Je nous ai préparé des sandwichs pour ce midi.

Jetant un œil sur l'horloge de son écran, Sasuke fut stupéfait en voyant qu'il était près de quatorze heures. L'idée d'un sandwich froid ne l'enthousiasmait pas, mais il avait effectivement faim. Et il fallait bien l'admettre, c'était cent fois mieux que des ramens instantanés.

Voyant son mail enfin dans la boite mail envoyé, l'Uchiwa décréta qu'il pouvait s'accorder une petite pause. Il faudrait une bonne heure à Karine pour analyser tout cela de toute façon.

Emmenant son ordinateur avec lui – au cas où Karine soit plus rapide que prévu ou qu'il reçoive un mail important de l'un de ses collaborateurs – Sasuke alla s'installer avec le blond à la table à manger.

Naruto avait bien préparé les choses pour une fois. Deux tasses de thé fumantes étaient posées sur la table ainsi qu'un bol rempli de tomates cerises, radis et olives. L'Uzumaki ne s'était pas essayé à faire les sandwichs lui-même et Sasuke fut agréablement surpris en voyant qu'ils provenaient de sa boulangerie préférée.

Sans un mot, ils prirent place autour de la table. Finalement, Sasuke fut heureux de ce petit repas. Il attaqua son déjeuner avec entrain, content de pouvoir manger avec les mains, en profitant pour relire encore une fois sa présentation.

Les yeux rivés sur son écran, il ne vit pas le regard de son vis-à-vis s'assombrir. Il n'avait pris qu'une bouchée, mais Naruto n'avait déjà plus faim. Comment pouvait-il manger alors que son propre amant l'ignorait ainsi ?

Finalement, cette idée de week-end était sûrement la pire qu'il n'ait jamais eu de sa vie. Surtout qu'il était piégé à présent. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule voiture et le chalet était réservé pour les deux nuits suivantes. Il allait devoir passer les prochaines soixante-douze heures à regarder Sasuke collé à son foutu ordinateur. Et attendre. Attendre le cœur lourd.

Il ne pouvait plus continuer. Cela commençait à devenir beaucoup trop pour lui.

Sentant ses yeux le piquer, Naruto attrapa son repas à peine entamé et alla dans la cuisine. Rangeant le sandwich dans le frigo, le blond fit une pause, tentant de respirer le plus calmement possible.

Reprenant un peu son sang-froid, Naruto se dirigea dans leur chambre pour défaire un peu leurs valises. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner comme cela. Il devait encore faire quelque chose. Il le fallait. Il n'était pas du genre à renoncer comme ça. Il allait se battre. Encore une fois. Une dernière fois. Il laissait la fin de la journée à Sasuke pour finir son travail et se décider à enfin passer du temps avec lui. Et si, au final, l'Uchiwa préférait toujours la compagnie de son ordinateur à lui, alors Naruto savait ce qu'il lui resterait à faire. Il ne resterait pas plus longtemps dans ce ménage à trois où il n'avait plus sa place.

Si Sasuke ne comptait plus lui montrer de l'intérêt, alors Naruto le quitterait. C'était une tradition populaire que de prendre des résolutions lors du changement d'année. Le blond savait déjà quelle serait sa seule et unique résolution. Être heureux. Et si pour être heureux, il devait quitter Sasuke, alors il en passerait par là. Il garderait précieusement à jamais avec lui les souvenirs des dix dernières années passées ensemble et apprendrait à être heureux sans lui.

Naruto finit de sortir leurs affaires de la valise plus rapidement que prévu. Pas pressé de retourner déjà dans la pièce à vivre, il jeta un œil en direction de la baie vitrée. Il avait laissé sa veste et ses chaussures dans l'entrée, cependant, il n'avait jamais été vraiment frileux. Attrapant un plaid et s'y enroulant, il sortit sur la petite terrasse du chalet, plongeant son regard sur le décor féerique autour de lui.

Comme il aurait aimé sentir des bras forts et chauds l'encercler et partager avec lui ce moment.

Bien sûr, étant tous les deux des têtes durs, ils en avaient connu des mauvais moments et des disputes par le passé. Ils s'étaient plus d'une fois pris le bec, allant jusqu'à finir ça avec les poings. Ah ! Il avait été beau l'Uchiwa avec son cocard et lui avec sa joue enflée et sa molaire cassée. Heureusement que son père était dentiste et lui avait arrangé ça rapidement. Son père lui avait quand même fait payer l'addition – pour lui apprendre que les bêtises ça se payaient dans la vie, avait-il dit. Néanmoins, cela avait été la seule et unique fois où ils avaient été si violents l'un envers l'autre. Ils étaient encore étudiants et leur altercation avait eu lieu dans une période de partiels. C'était plus le stress qu'autre chose qui avait causé cette dispute, chacun reprochant à l'autre de ne pas lui consacrer assez de temps. Leur petite guéguerre s'était d'ailleurs terminée entre les draps quelques jours après la fin des examens. Et c'était même ce qui les avait décidés à vivre ensemble.

Dire qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis leurs 21 ans ! Naruto se rappelait encore lorsqu'ils étaient allés, main dans la main, annoncer la nouvelle à leurs parents respectifs. Ils avaient commencé par ceux du blond. Naruto n'avait encore jamais osé leur avouer son homosexualité, mais sa mère, toujours perspicace, s'en doutait depuis un moment. Son père parut un brin choqué, seulement, il se résigna en voyant les deux jeunes heureux ensemble – et le regard noir de sa femme.

Ce fut une autre histoire avec les Uchiwa. Sasuke n'avait jamais caché son orientation sexuelle à ses parents. Depuis tout petit, il avait toujours clamé haut et fort qu'il n'aimait pas les filles. Sa mère prit conscience du vrai sens de ses paroles en découvrant son fils de douze ans embrassant un autre garçon à pleine bouche dans sa chambre un bel après-midi de printemps. La scène l'avait choqué – elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son fils de douze ans à peine, commence déjà à avoir une vie sexuelle active, et ce, aussi bien avec une fille qu'avec un garçon ! Les parents Uchiwa eurent assez de mal à assimiler la nouvelle, allant jusqu'à envoyer Sasuke consulter un psy.

Le psy ne servit néanmoins à rien. Sasuke continua à fricoter toujours plus avec des garçons, allant jusqu'à se faire renvoyer de son collège après avoir été surpris par un professeur en train de recevoir une fellation d'un autre élève dans une classe vide.

Avec Naruto au moins, Sasuke s'était calmé. Les Uchiwa devaient reconnaitre au blond le mérite de canaliser l'énergie – surtout sexuelle, mais ils ne voulaient pas y penser – de leur fils. Mikoto Uchiwa, la mère de Sasuke, avait toujours insisté – sur les conseils du psy – pour que Sasuke lui parle régulièrement de sa vie sentimentale. C'était pourquoi, elle était parfaitement au courant que son fils sortait avec l'Uzumaki depuis quelques mois. Elle l'avait même rencontré à plusieurs occasions, apprenant à connaître le jeune homme et l'appréciant même grandement.

Elle fondit néanmoins en larmes lorsque son bébé, son petit trésor, lui annonça quitter la demeure familiale pour aller s'installer dans un beau trois-pièces avec le blond. Elle fut d'ailleurs inconsolable un bon moment et Sasuke dut attendre plusieurs semaines avant d'arriver à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne partait pas au bout du monde et qu'il viendrait la voir souvent. Son frère avait eu la brillante idée de partir étudier un an dans un autre pays pour parfaire ses connaissances et ne revenait donc que rarement à la maison. Sasuke savait que l'aîné manquait beaucoup à sa mère, seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse presque une dépression parce que lui voulait à présent simplement déménager quelques rues plus loin !

Les deux garçons finirent par emménager ensemble peu de temps avant leur entrée en quatrième année – une fois Itachi de retour à la maison. Tous leurs amis – et leurs parents, même Itachi était venu – leurs donnèrent un coup de main avant de quasiment détruire la moitié de l'appartement à trop boire et faire la fête durant la pendaison de crémaillère qui suivit.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire en se rappelant le visage rouge de honte de Sasuke en découvrant que Lee, qui était bien éméché, avait décidé de les aider en vidant le premier carton qui lui passait sous la main. Soit le carton contenant la magnifique collection de DVD du brun. Collection à moitié composée de porno.

Sasuke avait toujours été un pervers accro au sexe, et Naruto avait aussi eu son quota de moments gênants lorsqu'il réalisa que les vidéos de leurs ébats que le brun avait filmés avaient été gravées sur CD. Et que ceux-ci étaient également rangés dans le carton, le brun se contentant de mettre une simple phrase écrite en gros au stylo noir sur la pochette comme descriptif. Et c'était qu'il avait été loin l'Uchiwa dans ses résumés ! Aujourd'hui encore, certains de ses amis – surtout Kiba, son meilleur ami, en fait – s'amusaient à lui rappeler le fameux « Naruto version infirmière cochonne qui aime se faire sodomiser sur la table de la cuisine tout en enfonçant de grands et gros thermomètres dans l'anus de son patient ».

C'était surtout l'idée que Naruto aimait s'habiller en infirmière cochonne qui faisait rire Kiba, heureusement, et pas le reste.

Naruto découvrit d'ailleurs plusieurs jours plus tard que dans son malheur, il avait eu de la chance. Ce n'était pas le pire des DVD made by Uchiwa sur lequel Lee était tombé. Loin de là. La gêne aurait pu être pire, bien pire. Lui-même avait connu un grand moment d'embarras en lisant certains des titres de la collection.

Il réalisa d'ailleurs ce jour-là à quel point l'Uchiwa l'avait perverti. Lorsqu'il vivait encore à Uzushio avec ses parents, jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire la moitié des choses qu'il avait faites – et avec plaisir en plus – avec Sasuke.

Il en riait presque jaune à présent. Dire qu'à cette époque-là, ils ne passaient pas un seul jour sans se sauter dessus. Leurs culs avaient d'ailleurs sacrément morflé et ils s'étaient payé une sacrée honte lorsque le médecin de Sasuke leur avait un jour conseillé d'y aller moins fort et moins souvent, après que le brun eu souffert de quelques désagréments plusieurs jours durant.

Si Sasuke avait aujourd'hui des hémorroïdes, la seule et unique cause serait parce qu'il passait ses journées assis sur une chaise, pas parce qu'ils avaient trop fait l'amour.

La vie prenait parfois des tournants bizarres, regretta le blond.

C'était de sa faute aussi. Peut-être devait-il agir au lieu de parler. Au lieu de gueuler à Sasuke qu'il était là et qu'il voulait avoir son attention, peut-être que Naruto devrait simplement lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peut-être que ça aurait au moins le mérite de réveiller la libido de l'Uchiwa et, avec chance, son cerveau au passage.

Oui, se décida Naruto en se redressant. S'il voulait sauver son couple, il fallait qu'il arrête de faire l'idiot lui aussi. Il voulait que Sasuke le touche, l'embrasse ? Eh bien, il allait prendre les devants et allait embrasser cet emmerdeur lui-même !

Il n'avait jamais été du genre passif de toute façon. Ces deux dernières années l'avaient ramolli. Il fallait qu'il se bouge le cul à présent et qu'il montre à l'Uchiwa tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui.

Ils n'avaient jamais communiqué leurs sentiments par des mots de toute façon. À quoi Naruto avait-il donc pensé en imaginant que des reproches feraient réagir le brun ? Ils étaient des sanguins, des mâles alpha qui parlaient avec leurs mains, pas avec leurs bouches. Et Naruto comptait bien avoir deux mots avec l'Uchiwa.

Rentrant dans la chambre, le blond dut quand même admettre qu'il était resté un peu trop longtemps dehors. Il était frigorifié, mais il brûlait trop d'une nouvelle motivation pour s'en soucier plus que cela.

À grand pas, il se dirigea vers le séjour – toujours emmitouflé dans son plaid, mais ça pouvait très bien servir d'accessoire pour plus tard – pour faire comprendre à son compagnon à quel point il lui manquait. À quel point leurs soirées en tête-à-tête lui manquaient. Et surtout, à quel point il comptait le défoncer et être défoncé en retour pour cette année d'abstinence qu'il leur avait à tous deux imposés !

Malheureusement, l'élan de l'Uzumaki fut stoppé lorsqu'en arrivant dans la pièce à vivre, il découvrit un Sasuke écharpe, bottes et bonnet déjà en place, en train d'enfiler sa veste.

\- Tu veux aller quelque part ? Demanda Naruto prit au dépourvu.

Le blond était mitigé. Il était à la fois ravi que Sasuke veuille tester avec lui les activités du coin et anxieux de la raison pour laquelle l'autre ait envie de mettre le nez dehors par ce froid. Surtout que le ciel commençait déjà à s'assombrir. Et Naruto aurait bien aimé pouvoir mettre son plan « agir au lieu de trop réfléchir » en marche tout de suite.

Oui, il avait un début d'érection. Il n'avait cessé d'imaginer dans quelle position il prendrait en premier Sasuke depuis qu'il était sorti de la chambre, et son sexe lui criait désormais à quel point il avait été délaissé ces derniers mois.

\- Je vais aller à l'hôtel dont l'homme nous a parlé, répondit simplement le brun en enfilant ses gants.

\- Oh ! Tu veux qu'on aille y boire un café ? Ou qu'on aille tester leurs cocktails ?

Sa propre voix fit mal aux oreilles de Naruto. Elle semblait dérailler entre espoir et désillusion, montrant clairement à qui le connaissait assez à quel point il était perdu et surpris par la situation.

Un sourire timide se dessina sur le visage du blond. Sasuke en avait-il vraiment terminé avec son travail et avait décidé de lui consacrer du temps ? Allait-il enfin pouvoir retrouver son amant pour le reste du week-end ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait enfin se réveiller le lendemain matin avec les bras puissants de son compagnon autour de lui et non pas seul dans un lit froid ?

Posant le plaid sur le canapé, Naruto se dirigea vers l'entrée le cœur joyeux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps pour mettre ses propres chaussures. Il avait envie de pleurer. Tout n'était pas fini finalement entre eux. Il y avait encore de l'espoir, un avenir à sauver.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de venir.

Naruto n'avait même pas eu le temps d'attraper sa première chaussure avant que ses rêves ne soient, par cette simple phrase, brisés en mille morceaux. Pris de vertige, il s'adossa un instant au mur le plus proche, les yeux fixés sur le sol, incapable de regarder Sasuke.

\- J'ai besoin de leur connexion internet, continua le brun, insensible à la détresse de son compagnon. Je dois parler en visioconférence à Karine pour vérifier certains détails avec elle. Je mangerai sûrement là-bas puisqu'ils ont un restaurant. Ne m'attends pas.

Naruto en eut le souffle coupé. Des larmes de rage embrumant ses yeux, il essaya de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire le brun.

Alors, c'était vraiment tout ce qui comptait pour Sasuke ? Discuter travail une veille de fête avec ses collègues, puis se faire un repas en solitaire dans un bon restaurant ? Elle était où la place de Naruto là-dedans ?

Nulle part, et cela fit terriblement mal à l'Uzumaki de l'admettre.

\- Sasuke, commença Naruto d'une voix froide qui ne cachait rien de sa colère. Je n'ai pas organisé ce week-end à la neige pour que tu passes tout ton temps à travailler.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à me demander avant si mon agenda était libre ce week-end, rétorqua le brun sèchement. Et pour ton information, non, il ne l'était pas. J'ai des centaines de choses à faire pour la semaine prochaine. Parce qu'au cas où tu ne le saurais toujours pas, j'ai l'un des services les plus importants de notre entreprise à faire tourner. Et les réunions avec de potentiels gros clients prêts à investir des millions dans nos logiciels ne se préparent pas toutes seules.

\- Mais bordel Sasuke ! Tu n'es pas tout seul dans ton putain de service ! Laisse-leur faire le boulot et revient un peu sur terre !

\- Naruto, tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce qui est en jeu, souffla l'Uchiwa avec exaspération. Si tout se passe comme je l'espère, dans une semaine, je nous aurais fait gagner, à toi, à moi, à ma famille, à l'entreprise, des millions.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton fric à la fin ! S'écria le blond hors de lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves ? Soupira Sasuke. Je t'en paierai un autre de week-end au ski. Et dans un cinq étoiles cette fois. Tu auras même un moniteur rien que pour toi pour t'apprendre à descendre les pistes comme un pro !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre ? Murmura Naruto en s'affaissant contre le mur, glissant lentement jusqu'au sol, ayant perdu toute énergie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un super hôtel ou d'un moniteur. J'ai besoin de toi. Juste de toi. Uniquement de toi.

Sasuke soupira à nouveau. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voyait pas ce que Naruto essayait de lui dire. Ce n'était juste pas le moment. Ce contrat avec l'armée serait sûrement le plus gros de toute sa carrière, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté. Naruto n'était simplement pas sa priorité pour le moment.

\- Écoute, dit alors Sasuke en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de son compagnon, j'ai une réunion très importante mardi. Laisse-moi juste m'occuper de cette réunion et je te promets qu'après, après, je serai tout à toi. Je te libérerai le week-end que tu veux et on reviendra même ici si ça te fait plaisir.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça…

Sasuke n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu. Naruto avait parlé vraiment très bas et il avait vraiment dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce que le blond marmonnait.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais cette promesse, Sasuke.

Naruto avait dit cela en relevant son visage, plongeant ses yeux dans les iris noirs de l'Uchiwa. Sasuke fut un instant frappé par toute la peine qui se reflétait dans les prunelles de son compagnon. Le blond ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux n'en étaient pas moins brillants de larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler à tout moment sur ses joues.

\- C'est même la quatrième fois, continua Naruto. D'abord à mon anniversaire il y a deux ans, juste après que tu aies été promu. Ton excuse d'alors, c'était qu'il fallait que tu fasses tes preuves, que tu montres que tu avais été nommé là pour tes capacités et pas parce que tu étais le fils du patron. Soit. Puis il y a eu l'été dernier. Là aussi, c'était une histoire de gros contrat à passer avec je ne sais quelle entreprise obscure. « S'il nous achète notre anti-virus, notre compagnie entrera enfin dans la cours des grands sur le marché mondial et on deviendra le numéro un ». C'est ce que tu m'as dit.

C'était vrai. Sasuke s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il avait été attristé de ne pas pouvoir fêter dignement l'anniversaire de son amant, mais Naruto avait compris. Il l'avait même encouragé, lui assurant que ce n'était que partie remise.

Puis cette année, au milieu du printemps, lorsque Naruto devait poser ses congés pour l'été, il leur avait trouvé un beau séjour sur une petite île. Soleil, surf, sexe et cocotier. C'était ce qu'avait glissé le blond à son oreille en lui montrant la description de l'endroit. Seulement, leur nouvel anti-virus venait à peine d'être lancé et les commandes n'arrêtaient pas d'arriver. De nombreux clients voulaient des renseignements avant de leur acheter et les réunions s'étaient enchaînés.

Naruto avait été déçu, mais là aussi, il s'était couché. Sasuke avait alors passé tout l'été à signer de magnifiques contrats, ne prenant pas un seul jour de congé. Il n'avait même pas demandé à Naruto quelle semaine, lui, avait posé. Ni ce qu'il avait fait durant celle-ci. À vrai dire, il ne savait même pas si le blond avait effectivement pris quelques vacances ou non.

\- Je ne crois plus en tes promesses Sasuke.

Naruto se sentait vide. Complètement vide.

Sasuke avait changé. Il fallait qu'il l'admette. Il fallait qu'il voie la réalité en face. Sasuke n'avait plus que des promesses à lui offrir. Des promesses qu'ils ne tiendraient jamais. De simples mots qui se transformeraient inévitablement en mensonge avec le temps.

L'Uchiwa souffla, se passant une main sur le visage. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Il avait envoyé un message près de dix minutes plus tôt à Karine pour lui dire qu'il voulait la voir en visioconférence dans vingt minutes. Cet idiot était en train de le mettre en retard.

Sasuke se releva, et, attrapant la mallette contenant son ordinateur, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

\- On n'en reparlera tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il alors. Je suis déjà en retard. Je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible et je reviens ensuite ici directement.

Sans un mot de plus, Sasuke sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui sans le moindre regard en arrière. Il n'avait même pas attendu pour savoir si Naruto allait lui répondre.

Une fois la porte close, Naruto se recroquevilla sur lui-même, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Il ne pouvait plus continuer. C'était trop dur. Et continuer quoi de toute façon ?

Cela faisait deux ans que Sasuke lui demandait d'attendre. D'attendre quoi ? Il y aurait toujours quelque chose. Maintenant qu'on lui avait confié des responsabilités, le brun allait en vouloir toujours plus. Naruto connaissait suffisamment l'ego de l'Uchiwa pour savoir qu'il ne serait jamais satisfait. Il allait continuer encore et encore à essayer de prouver à son père qu'il était meilleur qu'Itachi. Qu'il valait mieux qu'Itachi. Qu'il rapportait plus d'argent qu'Itachi.

Il n'y avait plus de place à présent pour le blond dans le cœur de Sasuke. Naruto le savait. Ce qui venait de se passer en était la preuve irréfutable.

Jamais par le passé Sasuke ne l'aurait laissé seul alors qu'il était dans un pareil état. Le brun ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois pleurer avant cela, et il avait passé des heures à câliner Naruto en retour pour se faire pardonner.

Seulement, il n'y aurait pas de câlin aujourd'hui. Ni demain. Ni jamais.

Sasuke pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, Naruto savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. La visioconférence allait durer une éternité et lorsqu'il reviendrait enfin au chalet, il ferait nuit noire et Naruto serait déjà endormi. Et le même cycle se répéterait le lendemain. Encore et encore et encore. Jusqu'à l'infini.

Naruto ne voulait pas d'une pareille vie. Il ne voulait plus. Il voulait plus. Il valait plus.

Si Sasuke pensait qu'une relation était acquise après quelques années, il se trompait. Naruto avait fait tous les efforts qu'il pouvait. Il avait fait autant de compromis que possible, acceptant des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté par le passé. Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter.

Leur relation n'avait même pas duré 10 ans finalement. Techniquement, elle n'en avait même duré que 8. Naruto ne pouvait honnêtement pas qualifier les deux dernières années de relation. Ils n'avaient même pas fait une seule fois l'amour de toute l'année !

C'était réellement terminé. Le blond s'y était préparé depuis un moment. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela fasse si mal. Ni à ce qu'il se sente si vide.

Suffoquant, il se releva. Il en voulait à Sasuke. À ce putain de menteur ! À ce connard qui avait osé lui dire qu'ils finiraient leur vie ensemble !

Sans réfléchir, Naruto quitta le chalet. Il n'en avait pas fini avec l'Uchiwa. Il avait des choses à dire et il fallait qu'elles sortent. Et qu'elles sortent maintenant.

S'en fichant d'être en chaussettes et pull, il courut après le brun. L'autre n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin et Naruto gueula son prénom pour le faire s'arrêter.

Sasuke fut étonné de voir l'Uzumaki lui courir après. Il avait espéré que le blond comprenne et qu'il l'attendrait sagement quelques heures dans le chalet. Il avait oublié que Naruto ne faisait jamais ce qu'on attendait de lui.

\- Si tu vas dans ce putain d'hôtel pour faire ta putain de conférence, je te jure que c'est fini !

Naruto ne s'attendait pas lui-même à cracher cela à l'Uchiwa, seulement, il était bien trop en colère pour réfléchir avant de parler. Et puisque Sasuke ne semblait pas comprendre l'enjeu dans tout ça, il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre une bonne fois pour toute. Parce qu'il n'y aurait plus de prochaine fois.

\- J'en ai marre de toujours devoir t'attendre Sasuke ! Je suis où, moi, dans tout ça ? Je suis quoi pour toi ? Je ne peux même pas dire que je suis le mec qui fait ta lessive, ton ménage et que tu baises entre deux réunions, parce que putain, on ne baise même plus !

Sasuke fixait le blond, éberlué. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'autre aussi en colère.

\- Alors, je te le jure Sasuke ! Je te jure que si tu ne reviens pas tout de suite avec moi dans notre chalet, je ne serai plus là quand tu reviendras. Et contrairement à toi, je tiendrai ma promesse !

\- Naruto, soupira le brun que la situation commençait à énerver. Tu fais tout un drame pour rien.

\- Tout un drame pour rien ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la manière dont tu me traites depuis des mois ?

Sentant son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche, l'irritation de Sasuke monta encore d'un cran. Cela devait être Karine qui lui demandait où il était. Génial, il était en retard à cause de la crise de nerfs de cet idiot ! Purée, s'il avait voulu des cris et des sanglots, il se serait mis en couple avec une fille !

\- Là, tout de suite, répondit Sasuke, oui, j'en ai rien à foutre de toi ! J'ai tout sauf toi en tête pour le moment ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre que je joue ma vie la semaine prochaine ? Je ne peux pas me louper ! C'est vraiment l'affaire du siècle !

\- Techniquement, c'est la deuxième affaire du siècle, ria sans joie Naruto. Tu me l'as déjà sorti l'été dernier.

\- Tu commences à m'énerver Naruto, avertit sèchement le brun.

\- Et alors ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? M'ignorer pour me punir ? C'est ce que tu fais depuis plus d'un an, je te signale !

\- Mais merde, tu veux quoi à la fin Naruto ? Cria à son tour Sasuke. Que je me plante ? Que je fasse perdre des millions à l'entreprise ?

\- Ce que je veux ? Hurla en réponse le blond. Je veux mon Sasuke ! Je veux celui que j'ai rencontré à cette putain de soirée au Rasengan il y a 10 ans ! Celui qui ne pouvait pas passer une seule journée sans m'embrasser, me toucher ou simplement me voir ! Celui qui était tout mon monde et pour qui j'étais tout en retour ! Je veux le Sasuke qui m'aime et qui me respecte, pas celui qui fait comme si je n'existais même plus ! Pas celui qui ne pense qu'à lui et à son travail !

\- Désolé d'avoir évolué, cracha l'autre. J'ai grandi et mes priorités ont changé ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si, de ton côté, tu es toujours le même crétin insouciant que lors de nos années étudiantes. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Naruto, il faudrait que tu le comprennes un jour !

Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Debout dans le froid, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, ils se fixaient sans savoir quoi ajouter. Ils étaient dans une impasse. Ils le réalisaient tous les deux.

Le téléphone de Sasuke vibra à nouveau. Le brun le sortit de sa pochette, grogna en voyant le nom de Karine sur l'écran.

\- 10 minutes !

Karine n'avait rien fait pour qu'il lui hurle ainsi dessus, seulement, il était énervé et le fait qu'elle ne cesse de lui rappeler qu'elle l'attendait n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Sasuke raccrocha plus qu'autre chose au nez de sa collaboratrice, observant un long moment le téléphone qu'il tenait toujours en main.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Finit par dire le brun après quelques instants à réfléchir. Tu veux partir ? Me quitter ? Vas-y ! Quoique tu fasses ou quoique tu dises, j'irai faire cette visioconférence. Tu en as marre de moi ? Eh bien, tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi, j'en ai marre de toi ! De toi et de tes putains de jérémiades ! Alors, vas-y, pars ! Je ne te retiendrai pas ! Tu me soûles !

Chaque mot frappa Naruto avec violence, le faisant presque défaillir.

\- Alors c'est fini ? Demanda le blond presque incrédule. Juste comme ça ? Sans même te battre ?

\- Oui, c'est fini, déclara simplement Sasuke. Je ne t'aime plus. Tu peux aller faire chier quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne te regretterai même pas !

Ça faisait mal. Horriblement mal. Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi cruel. Il ne l'en pensait même pas capable.

La vue embrouillée de larmes, Naruto vit le brun se retourner et reprendre sa route. Il s'éloignait de lui. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. C'était fini.

Naruto ne se réveillerait plus jamais dans les bras de Sasuke. Plus jamais il n'aurait le plaisir de réussir à faire rire le brun avec une de ses pitreries. Plus jamais il ne pourrait se perdre dans ses prunelles ébène et y voir à quel point il était aimé.

Le cœur lourd, Naruto se retourna. Chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction du chalet lui semblait peser une tonne. Dire qu'il était venu ici dans l'espoir de sauver son couple ! Il n'y avait même plus de couple à présent. Juste un cœur brisé et la solitude.

Il ne savait même pas comment il allait faire pour continuer à vivre. Il avait construit toute sa vie d'adulte autour de Sasuke. Il avait cru qu'ils seraient à jamais inséparables. Que la passion de leur début ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Quel idiot ! Les contes de fées, c'était pour les enfants, sûrement pas pour un homosexuel presque trentenaire ! Cela se saurait s'ils existaient dans la vraie vie !

Un craquement sinistre résonna soudain. Jetant un regard anxieux en direction de ses pieds, Naruto vit avec angoisse le sol commencer à se fissurer. S'arrêtant de marcher et priant tous les Dieux qui existaient, le blond observa la glace du lac lentement mais sûrement, s'ébrécher tout autour de lui.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il se senti tomber. Tomber dans un monde si froid qu'il en eu le souffle coupé.

* * *

Sasuke fulminait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Naruto prenne tout de manière aussi tragique ? Il ne pouvait pas juste comprendre qu'il avait besoin de temps ? D'ici quelques semaines, dès que tout serait finalisé et signé, il pourrait prendre autant de congés que l'autre crétin voulait ! Il n'avait qu'à attendre, merde !

Avec le recul, l'Uchiwa regrettait d'avoir été aussi rêche avec le blond. Mais bon, il connaissait Naruto. Il était certain que lorsqu'il retournerait le soir même au chalet, il retrouverait l'autre prostré au fond de leur lit à pleurer.

Soufflant, le brun se dit qu'il essaierait de faire un effort en revenant. Il n'aimait pas voir Naruto pleurer. Surtout par sa faute. Et c'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient plus été intimes depuis un moment. À lui aussi, pour être honnête, leurs moments passés ensemble lui manquaient.

Il irait voir Naruto plus tard. Il le prendrait dans ses bras, lui demandant pardon, lui assurant qu'il ferait des efforts à l'avenir. Et ils feraient l'amour. Oui. Sasuke ferait l'amour à son compagnon avec douceur et tendresse. Ils ne l'avaient vraiment pas fait depuis longtemps, alors la lenteur serait de rigueur pour ne pas blesser le blond.

Ah ! Naruto était-il vraiment obligé de jouer les Drama Queen, s'agaça une nouvelle fois l'Uchiwa.

Un bruit étrange attira soudain l'attention de Sasuke, un bruit qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier. Pris d'un doute, il se retourna pour voir de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

Comme au ralenti, il vit Naruto disparaître devant ses yeux. Sasuke réalisa alors avec horreur que, pour gagner du temps, il avait coupé en marchant sur le lac. Et Naruto l'y avait suivi.

Malgré les avertissements du vieil homme le matin-même, il s'était aventuré sur ce lac, se mettant lui-même en danger. Et mettant en danger la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait par la même occasion.

Lâchant tout ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, Sasuke courut en direction de l'endroit où le blond avait disparu, criant son nom avec désespoir.

Lorsqu'il arriva assez près, il sentit son sang se glacer. Naruto se débattait dans l'eau, essayant désespérément de s'accrocher à la couche de glace, mais celle-ci, bien trop fine, se brisait à chaque fois sous ses doigts.

Le blond semblait suffoquer, respirant avec difficulté, ses yeux et ses mouvements frénétiques montrant à quel point il était paniqué.

Sasuke chercha un moment du regard comment aider le blond. Il fallait qu'il lui lance quelque chose pour le hisser, mais quoi ? Par chance, il avait repéré plus tôt une corde sur le ponton du lac et il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de celui-ci.

L'Uchiwa s'y précipita, priant tous les dieux possible pour que la corde soit assez longue pour atteindre le blond. Après l'avoir solidement accroché au ponton, il courut à nouveau en direction de Naruto. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le trou formé dans la glace par son compagnon, celui-ci n'était plus en vue. Il n'était plus qu'une forme sombre qui lentement dérivait vers le fond du lac.

Serrant de toutes ses forces la corde dans une main, Sasuke se coucha sur la glace, rampant le plus rapidement possible sur celle-ci. Le plus grand risque à présent serait que lui aussi tombe dans l'eau. Il fallait absolument qu'il reste à la surface pour pouvoir ensuite hisser Naruto hors de l'eau.

Faisant attention à bien repartir son poids, Sasuke essaya de repérer l'orange flashy du pull que portait le blond. En temps normal, le brun détestait ce pull. Aujourd'hui, il remerciait simplement le ciel que Kiba l'ait offert un noël à l'Uzumaki.

Apercevant un objet orange à quelques centimètres de la surface, Sasuke plongea son bras dans l'eau gelée, essayant de l'atteindre. Il avait beau porter gants et veste polaire, le froid attaqua quand même sa chair, brûlant sa peau jusqu'à l'os. L'Uchiwa n'osait même pas imaginer la douleur que devait ressentir le blond, qui ne portait absolument aucune protection.

Sasuke poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque sa main attrapa la forme sous l'eau et que celle-ci s'avéra être un bras. Tirant dessus, il réussit à faire remonter rapidement le blond à la surface.

Naruto était pâle, presque bleu. Les yeux fermés, il ne réagissait absolument pas.

\- Naruto ! Cria plusieurs fois Sasuke, espérant réveiller son compagnon.

L'Uchiwa eut besoin de trois tentatives avant de réussir à tirer le blond hors de l'eau. La couche de glace n'était vraiment pas épaisse et se brisait dès qu'il mettait trop de force à soulever l'autre hors du lac. Bientôt lui-même à moitié dans l'eau, ce ne fut que grâce à un dernier élan désespéré qu'il réussît à hisser puis à faire rouler le blond loin du trou.

Voyant la glace continuait à se fissurer, Sasuke se dépêcha de se relever, attrapant les deux bras de l'Uzumaki pour le tirer le plus rapidement possible sur la terre ferme.

Là, Sasuke réalisa avec horreur que Naruto ne réagissait pas. Pire, il se rendit compte à quel point le blond était peu vêtu. C'était Naruto qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici. Et lorsque le blond savait qu'il allait devoir rouler plusieurs heures, il mettait toujours une tenue légère et décontractée. Il n'était donc vêtu que de son pull orange, d'un pantalon en toile belge et de chaussettes vert fluo. Merde, réalisa Sasuke avec effroi, Naruto ne portait même pas de chaussures.

Naruto était là devant lui, couché par terre, aussi pâle que la neige et aussi immobile qu'un mort.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Sasuke essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait appris lors de sa dernière formation de secourisme. S'agenouillant au côté de son compagnon, il tenta de trouver son pouls. En vain. Soit il s'y prenait mal, soit le cœur de Naruto avait réellement cessé de battre.

Cessant de réfléchir, Sasuke commença un massage cardiaque. Des larmes obscurcissant sa vision, il se maudit lui-même. Il se maudit d'avoir tout fait pour ne pas assister à la formation annuelle des gestes qui sauvent de leur entreprise en septembre dernier. Il se maudit d'être sorti du chalet, obligeant Naruto à le suivre dehors. Il maudit sa stupidité qu'il l'avait fait marcher sur ce foutu lac gelé. Il maudit son besoin maladif de tout contrôler qui l'avait poussé à revoir, pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la semaine, avec Karine les détails pour leur réunion avec l'armée. Et surtout, il se maudit pour ce qu'il venait de dire à Naruto.

Continuant avec toujours la même énergie de presser la poitrine du blond, Sasuke pria tous les Dieux et tous les Saints de lui ramener Naruto.

Naruto ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Pas alors que la dernière chose que lui ait dite Sasuke était qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Qu'il voulait rompre avec lui.

Parce que c'était faux. Sasuke, même s'il ne lui disait jamais, était fou amoureux de Naruto. Il aimait rentrer après une longue journée de travail dans leur appartement et manger le repas que le blond lui préparait et laissait tous les soirs dans leur frigo. Il aimait se glisser dans leur lit et se coller au corps chaud de son amant. Il aimait entendre rire Naruto. Entendre la passion dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui racontait sa journée. Il aimait les sourires de Naruto, surtout ceux qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui. Ceux qui criaient que Sasuke était spécial pour lui. Il aimait voir les yeux de Naruto briller de plaisir et de luxure lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Merde, il aimait même la maladresse du blond et ses excentricités.

Naruto ne pouvait pas le quitter. Sasuke avait encore beaucoup trop de choses à vivre avec lui, de choses à lui dire. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir alors que Sasuke ne lui avait même jamais dit qu'il l'aimait à haute voix.

\- Je t'en prie Naruto, suppliait l'Uchiwa. Reviens ! Reviens !

Presque au bord de la crise de panique en constatant que le blond ne réagissait pas, Sasuke posa une nouvelle fois sa bouche sur les lèvres glacées pour insuffler de l'air dans les poumons de son amant.

Cette fois, Naruto eut une réaction. Inspirant un grand coup, le blond toussa alors, recrachant une grande quantité d'eau. Sasuke l'aida à se mettre de côté, frottant tendrement le dos de l'Uzumaki pendant que celui-ci vomissait toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

\- Je suis désolé !

Sasuke eut l'impression que quelque chose venait d'éclater au fond de lui. Pleurant, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond, tentant d'enlacer du mieux qu'il pût le corps couché par terre.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé !

Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter encore et encore ses excuses. Il était tellement désolé. Désolé de tout. Surtout de toute cette merde qu'il avait lui-même crée. Désolé d'avoir fait de la peine à Naruto. De l'avoir fait pleurer. D'avoir été cruel avec lui.

Désole de l'avoir presque tué.

La longue litanie de l'Uchiwa ne prit fin que lorsqu'il sentit une main gelée caresser ses cheveux. Relevant son visage vers le blond, Sasuke eut la surprise de voir Naruto lui lancer un tendre sourire.

Le brun réalisa aussitôt qu'ils étaient toujours dehors, dans le froid. Les traits tirés du visage de l'Uzumaki et les tremblements dont étaient victimes tous ses membres lui criaient à quel point Naruto n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire.

À l'heure actuelle, le blond était en hypothermie, une hypothermie assez sévère même. Et sa crise de larmes pathétique n'avait pas arrangé la situation, se fustigea l'Uchiwa. À cause de lui, il avait perdu de nombreuses minutes là-dehors au lieu d'être dans le chalet, bien au chaud, à tout faire pour remonter la température de Naruto.

Sautant plus qu'autre chose pour se mettre debout, Sasuke attrapa Naruto pour le relever, passant un de ses bras autour de ses épaules. L'Uzumaki était plus lourd que ce dont il se rappelait, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de tenir bon. Aussi vite que les jambes flageolantes du plus jeune leur permirent, ils se dépêchèrent de retourner dans le chalet.

Voyant que Naruto arrivait à tenir seul debout, Sasuke se précipita sur la cheminée pour l'allumer, ordonnant au blond de se déshabiller.

Lorsque de belles flammes crépitèrent enfin dans l'âtre, le brun se retourna pour voir où en était son compagnon. Un juron échappa alors à Sasuke.

Naruto était toujours au même endroit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, tremblant tellement qu'il donnait l'impression de convulser. Le brun s'approcha, et, voyant le regard azur dans le vague, se rendit compte que le plus jeune devait être en état de choc. Attrapant le bas du pull, il entreprit de déshabiller lui-même l'Uzumaki.

Naruto était littéralement frigorifier. Une fois qu'il fût nu, Sasuke se précipita à la salle de bain, heureux en constatant que le blond avait vidé leur valise et ranger leurs affaires dans les différentes pièces. Il attrapa le long drap de bain de l'Uzumaki et deux serviettes, et revint en quatrième vitesse au salon pour y emmitoufler Naruto et le sécher un minimum.

Naruto avait beau être là, debout, il ne réagissait pas. Sasuke aurait voulu appeler un médecin pour savoir quoi faire, seulement, le téléphone portable du blond avait pris l'eau dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et son propre téléphone se trouvait de l'autre côté du lac avec la mallette contenant son ordinateur. Et il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne maintenant ne serait-ce que cinq minutes pour aller récupérer ses affaires, même s'il pouvait appeler les secours dans la manœuvre.

\- Naruto, murmura le brun. Mets tes mains sous tes aisselles pour les réchauffer.

C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il avait retenues des nombreuses heures qu'il avait passées à aider le blond à réviser durant leurs années d'études. En cas d'hypothermie, le corps canalisait toute l'énergie pour chauffer en priorité les organes internes, amenant le risque de voir les extrémités se nécroser à cause du froid.

Sasuke avisa soudain un plaid qui avait l'air bien plus chaud que le drap de bain de Naruto sur le canapé. Il le ramassa et une fois que le blond fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, et puisque celui-ci était un peu plus sec, Sasuke l'enroula dans la couverture polaire.

Tirant un Naruto toujours apathique dans le séjour, le brun l'installa dans le fauteuil de relaxation. Il poussa ensuite le siège et son occupant près du feu, faisant basculer le fauteuil en mode relaxation, de sorte que les pieds du blond soient le plus près possible de la cheminée.

Il s'agenouilla alors sur le sol et commença à frotter les pieds de son compagnon. Sasuke grinça des dents en les sentant aussi froids que des glaçons. L'action eut au moins le mérite de réveiller un instant Naruto qui tressauta et porta son regard sur le brun.

Sasuke passa les cinq minutes suivantes à frictionner et à souffler sur les pauvres pieds de l'Uzumaki. Naruto n'était pas resté longtemps dans l'eau, seulement Sasuke craignait quand même qu'il n'ait des engelures dans les prochains jours.

Voyant le blond toujours trembler et ses lèvres presque bleues, Sasuke réalisa qu'il n'avait fait que se concentrer à réchauffer la peau du plus jeune.

\- Je reviens tout de suite.

Sasuke se releva, envoyant un sourire rassurant à son compagnon, qui tenta de le lui rendre. Le brun déposa ensuite un léger baiser sur le front à présent bien pâle et courut dans la cuisine.

L'Uchiwa n'aurait jamais cru dire cela un jour, mais Naruto avait vraiment pensé à tout en préparant leurs affaires pour le week-end. Sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il avisa du café, du thé, du sucre, et ce qu'il cherchait : de quoi faire un chocolat chaud. Le corps du blond avait besoin de se réchauffer de l'intérieur.

Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit le réfrigérateur, il fut un instant surpris en voyant que celui-ci renfermait un sandwich similaire à ceux qu'ils avaient mangés pour midi. Puis voyant qu'il était à moitié entamé, il comprit que Naruto ne devait pas avoir avalé grand-chose de la journée. L'Uchiwa rajouta alors deux morceaux de sucre dans le chocolat, ne voulant pas qu'en plus, le blond tombe en hypoglycémie.

Pendant que la boisson chauffée dans le micro-onde, Sasuke se décida à retirer ses propres vêtements. Il était lui-même à moitié trempé, et pour ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, il valait mieux qu'ils soient tous les deux nus.

Quand le brun retourna au salon, Naruto n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Sasuke plaça la tasse fumante sur la table basse, la rapprochant de son compagnon pour que celui-ci puisse facilement l'approcher. Il se mit ensuite à fouiller tous les placards, espérant trouver d'autres couvertures quelque part. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps.

Il en attrapa une qu'il vint enrouler autour de ses propres épaules. Puis il en agrippa une deuxième qu'il emporta avec lui jusqu'au fauteuil.

\- Naruto, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais te lever ?

Le blond fixa de longues secondes son compagnon avant de finalement comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait. Il se leva donc de son siège, non sans grimacer au passage.

Sasuke vint prendre sa place, ouvrant en grand la couverture qui l'entourait, demandant ensuite à l'Uzumaki de venir s'installer entre ses bras. Comme un automate, le blond le fit. Sasuke réajusta ensuite les couvertures pour qu'elle couvre chaudement son compagnon, plaçant la dernière sur les jambes de celui-ci, s'assurant bien qu'elle protège aussi ses pieds.

Bien qu'un plaid se trouvait toujours entre son corps et celui du blond, Sasuke pouvait parfaitement sentir à quel point Naruto était encore gelé. Soulevant le plus jeune pour le réinstaller de façon à ce que leur corps soit le plus en contact possible, l'Uchiwa se mit à frotter les bras du blond pour les réchauffer, remarquant au passage que Naruto avait toujours ses mains sous ses aisselles.

\- Je t'ai préparé un chocolat chaud, déclara-t-il à l'oreille du blond après quelques minutes à le frictionner. Sors tes mains de sous les couvertures, ça les réchauffera.

Sasuke récupéra la tasse, s'assurant que la porcelaine ne risquait pas de brûler les membres encore gelés du blond. Devant les tremblements qui agitaient encore l'Uzumaki, Sasuke décida de l'aider en gardant ses mains bien autour des siennes, l'accompagnant même dans son mouvement pour porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

Naruto but lentement, gardant le mug près de son visage, de façon à ce que la chaleur dégagée par le liquide puisse atteindre son pauvre nez.

Lentement, ses tremblements commencèrent à diminuer. Sasuke ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant, gardant toujours le blond étroitement contre lui. L'Uchiwa crevait littéralement de chaud entre toutes ces couvertures et la cheminée, mais pour rien au monde il ne comptait bouger.

Maintenant que les mains du blond pouvaient tenir seules la tasse, celles de l'Uchiwa ne cessaient de se balader partout sur le corps entre ses bras. Elles allaient se poser tantôt sur un poignet, tantôt sur le thorax, heureux de sentir un pouls et une poitrine se soulever.

Naruto était vivant. Dieu merci, il était vivant.

Tout n'était pas gagné pour autant. Sasuke n'avait pas oublié ce que lui avait dit l'Uzumaki. Qu'il en avait marre de lui et qu'il voulait le quitter. Comme Sasuke n'oubliait pas ce que lui-même avait répondu.

Il se rendait compte avec le recul à quel point il avait été cruel. Cela ne serait pas facile à faire pardonner mais il prendrait tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour y arriver.

Il réalisait à présent combien Naruto comptait pour lui. Il avait failli le perdre une fois, et pour de bon. Il ne referait plus jamais cette erreur. Imaginer le blond mourir dans ses bras lui avait servi de leçon. Il voulait encore passer de longues années au côté de l'Uzumaki. Il savait qu'il avait dépassé certaines limites et il était prêt à changer. Il ferait tout pour garder Naruto à ses côtés. Tout pour le rendre heureux. Tout pour qu'il l'aime à nouveau.

Alors que Sasuke observait du coin de l'œil son amant en train de lentement s'endormir dans ses bras, sa peau reprenant une couleur enfin un peu plus saine, celui-ci fut pris d'une terrible quinte de toux. Heureusement que la tasse de chocolat était vide, sinon le blond aurait eu droit à son deuxième bain de la journée. Sasuke la lui enleva d'ailleurs des mains, venant ensuite lui tapoter le dos.

Lorsque l'Uzumaki retira ses mains de son visage, le brun vit que le plus jeune y avait surtout recraché une assez grande quantité d'eau. Sasuke espérait vraiment que tout irait bien à présent pour Naruto. Il voulait toujours appeler un médecin, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à sortir et laisser le blond là pour aller récupérer son téléphone.

Embrassant la tempe de son amant, Sasuke enlaça le corps frêle entre ses bras, les balançant tous deux doucement.

Naruto n'avait toujours pas parlé, et cela inquiétait de plus en plus l'Uchiwa. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que le blond lui en voulait pour ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt ou s'il était toujours en état de choc. Connaissant suffisamment son compagnon pour savoir qu'il n'était pas rancunier, Sasuke craignait qu'il s'agisse de la seconde option. Il n'avait, hélas, aucune idée de comment faire sortir le plus jeune de sa torpeur. Naruto aurait su. Naruto savait toujours quoi faire. C'était l'une de ses plus grandes qualités.

Un gargouillis fort peu élégant et assez bruyant brisa soudain le silence. Ils étaient restés plus de deux heures devant cette cheminée et Naruto n'avait pas vraiment mangé lors du déjeuner. Lui-même, qui avait pourtant fini son sandwich, commençait à avoir faim.

\- J'ai vu que tu avais ramené de la soupe, tu en veux un bol ?

Sasuke fut honnêtement soulagé lorsque l'Uzumaki lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Le blond ne tremblait quasiment plus et n'avait eu qu'un seul épisode de toux. Qu'il commence maintenant à réagir soulagea Sasuke au plus haut point.

\- Naruto, il faut que je me lève pour te préparer un bol de soupe, déclara Sasuke amusé.

La remarque eut le mérite d'apporter quelques rougeurs sur le visage du blond. Avec une grimace, Naruto finit par se lever. Sasuke nota qu'il faudrait qu'il masse les membres du plus jeune un peu plus tard. Ils devaient être ankylosés à cause du froid. Et Naruto n'était pas spécialement connu pour être une personne calme, il était plutôt du genre à bouger tout le temps. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient dans la même position, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant que ses muscles se rappelaient douloureusement à lui maintenant. Sasuke lui-même dû s'étirer pour chasser la vilaine tension qui s'était installée dans son dos. Il n'y avait pas que Naruto qui avait tendance à ne pas pouvoir rester en place. Sasuke avait déjà fait des milliers de fois les cent pas dans son bureau. Et il n'avait ce bureau que depuis moins de deux ans.

Pendant que Naruto reprenait place dans le fauteuil, relevant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, Sasuke se rendit dans la cuisine. Rapidement, il attrapa deux bols et ouvrit une brique de soupe d'un mélange de légumes. Il avait laissé son plaid sur le fauteuil et était maintenant nu comme un ver. Cependant, cela lui faisait surtout du bien, et pas une seule seconde l'idée d'aller chercher des vêtements ne lui vint à l'esprit. Fouillant les placards en attendant que la soupe finisse de chauffer, Sasuke eut un sourire lorsqu'il trouva dans l'un deux une bouillote.

Lorsqu'il revint au salon, Naruto était toujours recroquevillé sur son siège, entouré de couvertures. Il releva néanmoins la tête en entendant le brun revenir, lui adressa même un sourire timide, l'air déboussolé.

Sasuke aussi était un peu perdu. Ce n'était pas vraiment une situation que l'un d'eux avait un jour envisagée, alors il comprenait un peu la gêne et la timidité de son compagnon. Néanmoins, pour l'instant, la priorité de l'Uchiwa était de s'assurer que le blond était nourri et réchauffé. Ils auraient tout le temps pour discuter après.

Le brun posa les deux bols fumants sur la table basse et le reste du sandwich du midi, allant ensuite diminuer l'intensité des flammes de l'âtre. Il faisait assez chaud dans la pièce et Sasuke comptait amener le plus jeune au lit un peu plus tard.

Alors que l'Uchiwa allait s'installer sur le bout du fauteuil pour manger avec son compagnon, il s'arrêta. Pris d'un doute devant la position du blond, il s'agenouilla au sol, glissant ses mains sous les couvertures pour attraper les pieds de Naruto. Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas et sursauta aussitôt.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa le brun. Je voudrais juste m'assurer que tu vas bien. Est-ce que je peux examiner tes mains et tes pieds ?

-O-oui

La voix étrangement rauque du blond fut suivie d'une nouvelle crise de toux. Sasuke l'accompagna en frottant lentement son dos. Naruto avait l'air de vraiment souffrir. Cependant, après un tel bain, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Les prochains jours ne seraient pas amusants du tout pour l'Uzumaki.

\- Tu as mal à la gorge ? S'enquit Sasuke en voyant l'autre grimacer à nouveau en portant une main à son cou.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Sasuke aimait mettre du miel dans son thé pour le sucrer en hiver. Il était quasi certain d'avoir vu un pot de miel dans la cuisine tout à l'heure. Naruto avait vraiment essayé de penser à tout pour leur faire passer le meilleur des week-ends.

Sasuke avait vraiment été le dernier des crétins, se fustigea-t-il mentalement. Naruto méritait vraiment mieux que lui.

\- Je te préparerai du lait chaud au miel un peu plus tard, ça te va ?

Naruto acquiesça, lui adressant un doux sourire au passage. Le blond posa ensuite sa tête sur ses genoux, fixant Sasuke pendant que celui-ci examinait ses mains puis ses pieds.

Les bouts de ses doigts étaient bien rouges, Naruto aurait droit à des engelures pendant quelques jours, constata Sasuke. Si le blond allait mieux le lendemain matin, l'Uchiwa irait à la pharmacie la plus proche lui acheter une crème apaisante. Fort heureusement, les extrémités du plus jeune ne semblaient pas souffrir d'autres effets du froid, la peau ayant même repris sa belle teinte rosée.

Rassuré, Sasuke alla récupérer leur dîner. Ils soupèrent en silence, chacun observant l'autre sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que tu aurais assez de force pour prendre une douche ? L'eau du lac ne devait pas être des plus propres, ça te fera sûrement du bien de pouvoir te laver un peu.

Naruto réfléchit une bonne minute avant de hocher la tête. Sasuke comprenait le temps de réflexion du blond. Prendre une douche signifiait devoir marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain et devoir rester ensuite debout le temps de se nettoyer. L'Uchiwa comptait rester avec lui à chaque instant, cependant, cela n'enlèverait pas la douleur dans les membres du blond pour autant.

Sasuke savait aussi que c'était la partie « docteur » du plus jeune qui avait fait réfléchir Naruto. L'Uzumaki avait dû aider des patients souffrants de tout un tas de troubles et de maladies avec les années. Sasuke ne savait pas s'il en avait eu certains qui avaient subi des traumatismes dus à une trop longue exposition au froid, néanmoins dans tous les cas, Naruto savait bien mieux ce qu'il faisait que Sasuke. Si Naruto se disait prêt à prendre une douche, c'était qu'il ne risquait plus de chocs thermiques ou Sasuke n'osait imaginer quoi d'autre.

L'Uchiwa laissa les tasses et mugs sur la table basse, il aurait le temps de les nettoyer le lendemain. À la place, il aida Naruto à se lever.

Naruto était, comme lui, entièrement nu. Observant son compagnon, Sasuke eut l'impression de découvrir son corps pour la première fois. Naruto avait-il toujours été si musclé ? Bien sûr, le blond n'avait jamais eu un gramme de gras. Cependant, l'Uchiwa n'avait pas souvenir qu'il ait eu des pectoraux aussi bien dessinés, ni des abdominaux aussi prononcés.

Le blond émit plus d'un couinement de douleur, mais ils finirent tout de même par arriver à la salle de bain. Sasuke hésita plus d'une fois sur le chemin à simplement soulever le plus jeune dans ses bras et à le porter. Néanmoins, étant donné que lui n'avait plus fait aucun sport depuis plusieurs mois alors que Naruto, de son côté, semblait n'avoir jamais eu autant de muscles, le brun avait craint de surtout les envoyer au sol s'il essayait. Ajouter une fracture ou un traumatisme crânien à leur journée n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Une fois dans la salle d'eau, Sasuke fit asseoir Naruto sur les toilettes. Avec tout ce qu'il avait bu, Naruto devait sûrement avoir envie d'y aller. Après avoir allumé le jet d'eau pour que l'eau ait le temps de chauffer, Sasuke courut dans la chambre leur récupérer quelques vêtements. La nudité c'était bien, seulement maintenant que le blond s'était réchauffé, il fallait que son corps arrive à conserver seul sa chaleur.

En passant, Sasuke retourna vite dans la cuisine récupérer la bouillotte. Pouvoir aller se coucher dans un lit bien chaud allait sûrement ravir son compagnon.

Une fois de retour dans la salle de bain, le brun retrouva le plus jeune là où il l'avait laissé. Naruto rougit un instant, avant de se lever seul et de tirer la chasse d'eau. Ce n'était pas comme si Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu utiliser les toilettes avant, cependant cela l'embarrassait quand même terriblement.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la douche. Naruto voyait bien que le brun avait réglé le jet d'eau pour qu'il soit tiède à tendance froide, seulement son corps ne devait pas encore avoir retrouvé sa température normale. Il essaya de ne pas tressaillir lorsque l'eau vint s'abattre contre son dos, mais Sasuke s'en aperçut quand même.

L'Uchiwa décrocha le pommeau de douche, baissa encore un peu la température de l'eau, puis entreprit de nettoyer le blond.

Naruto ne savait absolument plus où se mettre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils prenaient une douche ensemble, loin de là. Ils s'étaient savonnés mutuellement plus d'une fois. Seulement, cela précédait ou suivait généralement un long moment coquin entre eux.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser. Avait-il rêvé les mots de l'Uchiwa plus tôt dans l'après-midi ou était-ce réellement arrivé ? Le comportement du brun le déstabilisait vraiment beaucoup. Jamais Sasuke ne s'était montré si attentionné, voire prévenant avec lui. La seule fois où Naruto avait attrapé la grippe par le passé, Sasuke avait refusé de l'approcher, gardant toujours une distance d'au moins un mètre entre eux. Pour ne pas être contaminé, répétait-il alors à chaque fois que le blond se moquait. Bien sûr, Sasuke lui avait alors aussi préparé de la soupe et lui avait ramené toutes les couvertures de leur appartement lorsqu'il lui avait dit avoir froid, cependant ça s'était arrêté là. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir Sasuke l'aider à se réchauffer en collant son corps au sien ou l'aider à boire un chocolat chaud en lui tenant lui-même la tasse !

Le blond avait l'impression qu'en tombant dans ce lac, il était surtout tombé dans une autre dimension. Ou bien était-il au paradis ? Sérieux, si le paradis était avoir un Sasuke au petit soin pour lui comme cela, il était prêt à laisser sa vie d'avant derrière lui sans regrets. Bon, ok, il aurait quand même quelques regrets.

Sasuke les shampooina, soutenant Naruto lorsque les jambes de celui-ci commençaient à flancher. Il régla les jets de la balneo sur une fonction massante, avant de passer chaque membre du blond devant pour aider ses muscles à se relaxer.

Plus d'une fois, Naruto soupira d'aise. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir d'érection. Entre les jets qui le massaient à des endroits stratégiques et les mains de Sasuke qui caressaient tout son corps pour le savonner, il y avait facilement de quoi perdre la tête.

Lentement, Sasuke augmenta la température de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui paraisse plus froide au toucher, mais un peu chaude. Naruto ne grimaçait plus et son corps semblait avoir retrouvé sa chaleur habituelle.

Sasuke se perdit un instant dans ce qu'il faisait. Les yeux troubles, il se rendait lui-même compte qu'il savonnait Naruto plus que de raison. Seulement, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus passé ses doigts sur cette peau douce.

Naruto avait vraiment eu raison de lui hurler après. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement, ils n'avaient effectivement plus fait l'amour depuis longtemps. Merde, il n'était même plus certain de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient embrassés à en perdre la tête.

Quel crétin il était ! Et dire qu'il avait fallu qu'il perde presque son amant pour de bon pour réaliser la situation dans laquelle il les avait mis tous deux.

L'Uzumaki fut soudain pris d'une violente quinte de toux, sans doute provoquée par la vapeur qui se formait dans ce petit espace. Celle-ci fut si terrible, que le brun dut soutenir Naruto dont le corps s'arqua brutalement vers l'avant. Le plus jeune fut ensuite pris de haut-le-cœur et cela se voyait qu'il devait se concentrer pour ne pas rendre dans la douche tout ce qu'il avait avalé plus tôt. Sasuke coupa l'eau, avant de venir passer ses deux bras sur la taille du blond, se plaçant derrière lui, embrassant de temps à autre une épaule pour lui montrer son soutien.

L'épisode douche se termina dès que Naruto réussit à respirer à nouveau normalement. Avec regret, Sasuke les fit tout deux sortir de là, habillant tout de suite le blond de son peignoir. Même si la pièce devait avoisiner les 25 degrés, l'Uchiwa se dépêcha de sécher Naruto, le faisant assoir à nouveau sur les toilettes pour lui passer un coup de sèche-cheveux dans sa tignasse blonde, avant de l'habiller des vêtements les plus chauds qu'il avait trouvé. L'Uchiwa craignait que le plus jeune soit au bord d'une pneumonie, et il voulait à tout prix éviter que cela n'empire.

La douche eut tout de même l'air de faire du bien à Naruto. Ses mouvements semblèrent plus fluides, moins forcés que plus tôt, lorsque Sasuke l'aida à aller dans la chambre. Le blond n'avait plus prononcé aucun mot et l'Uchiwa savait que l'autre se retenait de parler à cause de sa gorge et pour ne pas déclencher une nouvelle toux. Sasuke se doutait aussi que l'Uzumaki dût toujours être un peu en état de choc. Jamais il ne se serait laissé faire comme une poupée de chiffon dans la douche sinon.

La chambre à coucher était bien chaude et Naruto eut le plaisir de constater que les draps avaient été préalablement chauffés lorsqu'il s'y glissa. Un pur gémissement de bonheur lui échappa à ce constat et il se prélassa avec joie sous les couvertures.

Le petit cri d'extase n'avait pas été manqué par Sasuke, qui sourit avant de passer une main dans les cheveux blonds pour tenter de les coiffer un peu.

\- Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose pour ta gorge.

Lorsque Sasuke vit les yeux bleus commencer à papillonner un peu trop, il se rappela le lait au miel qu'il avait promis un peu plus tôt. S'il voulait éviter que Naruto ne souffre trop le lendemain au réveil, il fallait qu'il lui donne maintenant. Idem pour sa toux. Le brun se demandait d'ailleurs si Naruto avait pensé à amener avec eux du sirop ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

Sasuke revint quelques minutes plus tard une tasse fumante dans une main, le pot de miel dans l'autre. S'asseyant aux côtés de son amant, le brun plongea une cuillère dans le pot et en ressorti une bonne portion de miel qu'il tendit à Naruto. L'Uzumaki n'en avait jamais été fan et grimaça lorsque la cuillère arriva devant sa bouche. Il avala quand même ce que le brun lui tendait, léchant même consciencieusement la cuillère. Une gorgée de lait chaud plus tard et la grimace sur le beau visage tanné disparut.

\- Naruto, est-ce que l'on aurait quelque chose ici pour ta toux ? Demanda doucement le brun en refermant le pot de miel.

L'Uzumaki réfléchit un instant avant de pointer un doigt en direction de leur valise.

\- Baume.

Naruto se racla la gorge et y porta une main, mais Sasuke comprit tout de même ce que son compagnon avait dit.

Sasuke alla récupérer la valise, la posant sur le bout du lit pour pouvoir l'ouvrir plus facilement. Il trouvait étrange que Naruto ne les ait pas vidées entièrement, mais vu leur état d'esprit respectif en arrivant dans le chalet, il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

À l'intérieur du bagage, Sasuke découvrit une trousse de toilette. Celle-ci était si chargée, que le brun eut du mal à ouvrir la fermeture. Le brun supposa qu'il devait s'agir de la trousse à pharmacie du blond, mais s'étonna tout de même qu'elle soit si lourde et remplie.

Sasuke était loin d'imaginer ce que celle-ci contenait vraiment. Le rouge aux joues, il jeta un regard vers son amant qui avait, comme par hasard, enfoui sa tête sous les couvertures. A priori, l'Uzumaki venait de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pris avec eux pour qu'ils passent un agréable week-end.

Avec un petit rire, Sasuke rangea de côté capotes, lubrifiant et... Oh ! Même un plug et des boules anales qu'il releva d'ailleurs bien haut avec un air sadique pour montrer à son compagnon qu'il les avait vu avant de les poser avec le reste au pied du lit – si déjà Naruto avait pris la peine d'emporter tout ceci avec eux, il faudrait qu'ils essaient de les utiliser avant la fin du week-end ! Enfin, si la santé du blond le permettait en tout cas.

Seuls les yeux de Naruto étaient encore visibles sous les couvertures, néanmoins Sasuke n'avait aucun mal à voir qu'il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Cela rappela d'ailleurs avec nostalgie au brun certaines de leur première fois – qui aurait pensé que Naruto Uzumaki aurait rougi comme une collégienne lorsque Sasuke lui présenta un jour un magnifique costume de policière sexy avec matraque et menottes à la ceinture. Naruto ne s'était pas fait prier pour enfiler la tenue et se mettre dans le personnage, mais avait gardé sa belle teinte pivoine un long moment.

Naruto n'était plus puceau lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Cependant, il n'était pas expérimenté sexuellement pour autant. Et lorsque Sasuke l'eut compris, il se chargea avec plaisir de combler toutes les lacunes de son jeune amant. Il s'était laissé tenter par chacune des idées érotiques de l'Uchiwa, sa nature imprévisible rendant chacune de ces expériences encore plus perverses et jouissives.

Revenant au présent, Sasuke trouva enfin le baume qu'avait mentionné le blond. D'humeur à présent taquine, Sasuke s'approcha tel un félin de son compagnon toujours aussi embarrassé avant de venir pousser les couvertures jusqu'à la taille de celui-ci. Fixant sa proie dans les yeux, l'Uchiwa fit lentement remonter le haut du sweat du blond jusqu'à ses épaules. Doucement, presque sensuellement, il ouvrit le pot et trempa ses doigts dans la pommade.

Naruto suivit chaque mouvement des yeux en déglutissant. Lorsque Sasuke se mit à jouer en faisant aller et venir ses doigts dans le pot, il ne put que détourner le regard pour s'empêcher d'avoir une érection.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu les yeux de prédateur du brun posés sur lui et avait honnêtement oublié la sensation que ceux-ci causaient à son corps. Tremblant malgré lui, Naruto ne put retenir un couinement lorsque les mains de l'Uchiwa se posèrent enfin sur sa poitrine pour y étaler lascivement la pommade.

Une douce chaleur se propagea en Naruto là où le brun le touchait et le plus jeune fût incapable de savoir si cela venait de l'onguent ou des mains de Sasuke. Naruto crut d'ailleurs défaillir lorsque les mains pâles remontèrent jusqu'à sa gorge pour y appliquer là aussi de la pommade.

De son côté, Sasuke était assez fier de lui. Essoufflé, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les joues rosies, Naruto était tout simplement magnifique. L'Uchiwa devait même se retenir de ne pas sauter directement sur son compagnon. Cependant, malgré une érection bien prononcée, il se força à retirer ses mains du blond et à le rhabiller. Il ne manqua pas la bosse bien visible dans le pantalon du plus jeune, seulement, il savait que Naruto n'était pas en état pour une de leur séance bestiale de sexe. Non, lorsque Naruto irait mieux, il lui ferait l'amour comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant. Délicatement, onctueusement et avec toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour son compagnon. Il comptait bien montrer à son amant à quel point il l'aimait. Et il le ferait en douceur et autant de fois qu'il en serait possible.

Pour l'instant, le blond avait surtout besoin de se reposer et de reprendre des forces.

\- Dors, murmura Sasuke après avoir rhabillé et bordé son compagnon.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? L'arrêta Naruto en le voyant se relever du lit.

\- Juste à la cuisine, répondit le brun en attrapant la tasse vide. Je range un peu et je reviens.

\- Tu promets ?

Cela fendit le cœur de Sasuke de voir Naruto ainsi. Il contemplait peu à peu toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée ces derniers mois. C'était entièrement de sa faute si maintenant Naruto avait si peur qu'il l'abandonne.

Sasuke se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

\- Je te le promets.

Et effectivement, Sasuke ne mentit pas. Naruto l'observa revenir dans la chambre moins de deux minutes plus tard une bouteille d'eau à la main. L'Uchiwa vint ensuite se coucher dans le lit avec lui, l'incitant à se mettre de côté pour pouvoir se placer en cuillère derrière lui.

Naruto sentit une vive émotion monter en lui. À l'époque où ils n'habitaient pas encore ensemble, c'était dans cette position qu'ils s'endormaient toujours lorsque Sasuke restait dormir. C'était pour pouvoir mieux abuser de lui et l'embrasser, lui avait un jour avoué l'Uchiwa.

\- Est-ce que je suis mort ?

Sa question était sortie toute seule et Naruto regretta presque aussitôt. Il sentit nettement le brun se tendre derrière lui, avant que celui-ci ne lâche un lourd soupir.

\- Non, tu es bien vivant, répondit Sasuke en raffermissant sa prise sur ses hanches pour pouvoir les rapprocher un peu plus. Et tu as intérêt à le rester encore un long moment. Sinon, crois-moi, où que tu sois, je viendrais te botter les fesses pour avoir osé m'abandonner.

Cette réponse aurait pu faire rire Naruto. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle l'aurait fait rire. Ils en avaient conscience tous les deux.

\- Tu es celui qui a dit que je pouvais partir, murmura Naruto avec peine. Qui a dit que je te soûlais. Que tu ne me regretterais même pas.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, assura Sasuke avec amertume. Et je le regrette. J'étais énervé et je n'en pensais pas un seul mot.

\- Mais moi, je pensais ce que je te disais, lâcha le blond après quelques minutes de silence.

Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de regarder le visage de son compagnon pour savoir que celui-ci devait être en train de pleurer.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir toute la douleur qu'il causait à Naruto depuis tous ces mois ? Sasuke se maudissait vraiment.

\- Je sais, souffla le brun qui sentait ses propres yeux le piquer. Mais tu vois, au final, je suis ici, dans ce chalet avec toi. Je ne suis jamais allé à cette visioconférence. Alors, tu veux bien me reprendre ? Tu veux bien me donner une seconde chance et m'aimer à nouveau ?

Naruto avait envie de dire oui. Il en mourrait d'envie. Cependant, ils savaient tous les deux que si Naruto n'était pas tombé dans le lac, alors jamais Sasuke ne serait revenu avec lui dans le chalet. L'Uzumaki serait même sûrement à cette heure-ci de retour chez eux à Konoha en train de faire des cartons avec ses affaires pour déménager le plus vite possible de leur appartement.

Naruto n'était même pas certain que Sasuke aurait essayé de l'empêcher de partir.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, avoua le blond dans un sanglot.

Sasuke embrassa l'épaule de son compagnon, reniflant lui-même bruyamment en essayant de ravaler ses larmes.

Il avait merdé. Vraiment merdé. Il le savait. Et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire ou dire pour apaiser le blond. Lui faire des promesses ne servait à rien. Il avait assez démontré à Naruto qu'il ne savait pas les tenir. Avec le recul, il ne comptait plus les « je ne rentrerai pas tard ce soir, promis », les « je me rattraperai ce week-end, promis » ou les « après ce projet, je serai tout à toi, je te le promets » qu'il avait sorti au plus jeune ces derniers mois. Il comprenait parfaitement le ras-le-bol de Naruto. Il n'imaginait même pas ce que lui-même aurait fait ou ressenti si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Pourtant, il aimait Naruto. Autant qu'au premier jour. Même s'il avait presque fallu qu'il perde Naruto pour de bon pour qu'il le comprenne.

Alors cette fois, il ne ferait pas de promesse à Naruto. Il se les ferait à lui-même. Il allait changer. Il allait tout faire pour redevenir le Sasuke de Naruto. Celui qui ne pouvait pas passer une seule journée sans embrasser ou même toucher le blond, comme le lui avait hurlé le plus jeune plus tôt. Le Sasuke pour qui Naruto représentait tout son monde. Parce que c'était vrai. L'Uchiwa l'avait juste oublié. Et ce rappel lui avait fait si peur qu'il ne risquait pas de l'oublier de sitôt.

Il ferait tout pour reconstruire ce qu'il avait lui-même détruit entre eux.

\- Je t'aime.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute avant. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments, une tare qui lui venait de son père. Par le passé, il avait toujours su montrer au blond qu'il l'aimait par ses actions. Aujourd'hui, ses actions ne montraient plus rien à part de l'indifférence.

Les changements commençaient maintenant. Apprendre à s'ouvrir totalement à Naruto était un premier pas. Et il savait que le blond comprenait tout ce qui se cachait derrière cette confession.

Et Naruto comprenait. Oh oui. Il entendait parfaitement toutes les promesses muettes derrière ces trois petits mots. Et même s'il avait toujours peur de souffrir, il aimait toujours Sasuke. Il l'aimait à en perdre la tête.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Naruto n'avait jamais été le genre à abandonner facilement – Au grand dam de certains de ses patients qui le remerciaient aujourd'hui pour sa persévérance – alors il n'abandonnerait pas maintenant. Pas alors que l'Uchiwa semblait avoir compris et décidé de changer. Pas alors que son Sasuke semblait être enfin de retour.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux plia le plus jeune en deux. Il avait vraiment l'impression de cracher ses poumons et il fallut un long moment avant que la douleur ne s'arrête après que la crise fût finie.

Sasuke le força à prendre une longue gorgée d'eau avant de le border à nouveau.

\- Dors, murmura l'Uchiwa en venant se réinstaller derrière lui.

Naruto sentit un dernier baiser déposé dans son cou, avant que les bras de Morphée ne remplacent ceux de Sasuke.

* * *

Ils furent tirés de leur sommeil par la sonnette le lendemain matin. Tous deux furent désorientés un instant par ce réveil assez violent.

\- C'est le traiteur, se souvint soudain Naruto.

Alors qu'il allait sortir du lit pour aller ouvrir au commerçant, deux bras le tirèrent en arrière et le forcèrent à se recoucher.

\- Je m'en occupe, déclara Sasuke. Toi, tu restes au chaud.

Naruto n'eut rien le temps de dire que l'Uchiwa était déjà hors de la pièce. Il entendit quelques brides de conversations étouffées et sachant le brun capable de gérer seul la situation, retourna s'emmitoufler sous la couette.

Il dût se rendormir car ce fut un baiser déposé tendrement sur sa tempe qui lui apprit que Sasuke était de retour.

\- Merci.

Le blond dut fixer l'Uchiwa d'un drôle d'air puisque celui-ci poursuivit.

\- Merci pour notre futur repas de réveillon. Ça a l'air succulent !

Naruto lui répondit avec un sourire. Sa gorge ne lui faisait plus aussi mal que la veille lorsqu'il avalait sa salive, mais l'envie de tousser le démangeait toujours autant.

\- Je t'ai fait un bol de lait au miel, tu penses que tu arriverais à manger quelque chose de solide avec ?

Le blond porta aussitôt son regard vers la table de nuit et fut surpris d'y découvrir un plateau où reposaient deux tasses fumantes et la brioche qu'il avait amené avec eux. Il s'était vraiment rendormi s'il n'avait même pas vu Sasuke entrer dans la pièce et poser ce plateau si près de lui.

\- Je vais essayer.

Naruto avait beau avoir du mal à déglutir sans douleur, il avait quand même faim. Il n'avait pas avalé grand-chose la veille et son estomac le lui fit comprendre par un gargouillement bien sonore.

Lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser dans le lit pour être plus à l'aise, l'Uzumaki eut la terrible impression d'être passé sous les roues d'un tracteur la veille. Chacun de ses muscles le faisait souffrir. Ce n'était que des courbatures, mais bordel, elles faisaient vraiment un mal de chien !

Une douleur plus aigüe dans le mollet lui apprit qu'il avait également dû être victime de crampes dans la nuit.

Il s'en souviendrait de ce week-end à la neige… Il n'était pas sûr de recommencer une pareille aventure avant un long, très long, moment.

\- Je te remettrai de la pommade pour ta toux après, assura Sasuke.

Le brun prit place à côté de son compagnon sur le lit, plaçant le plateau entre eux. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et doucement. Manger fit un bien fou à Naruto. Il se sentit plus alerte, moins fatigué que précédemment.

Comme promis, lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Sasuke débarrassa leur repas, puis alla chercher le baume pour la toux.

\- Enlève ton haut.

Avec difficulté, Naruto fit ce que le brun lui avait demandé. En attendant que Sasuke réchauffe la pommade entre ses mains, il décida de s'allonger sur les couvertures. Il ne risquait plus d'être en hypothermie, il avait même plutôt chaud à présent. Vu les circonstances, une poussée de fièvre n'était pas impossible, réalisa-t-il.

Lorsque Sasuke appliqua l'onguent sur son torse, la même chaleur que la veille s'y propagea. Naruto inspira fortement, sentant déjà le médicament dégager ses voies respiratoires.

\- Je ne me rappelais pas que tu étais aussi musclé, lâcha soudain Sasuke.

Naruto eut un rictus face à cette remarque. Puisque l'Uchiwa ne l'avait pas touché depuis des mois, c'était normal qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

\- Je me suis mis à la natation, répondit Naruto. Aucun de nos patients n'a accès à la piscine de l'hôpital après 18 heures, alors j'ai demandé à Tsunade un jour si je pouvais y nager un peu après le boulot. Elle a accepté et depuis je nage un peu plus d'une heure tous les soirs avant de rentrer à la maison.

Tsunade était la directrice de l'Hôpital de Konoha, grande amie de la famille Uzumaki – surtout de la grand-mère du blond – et la marraine de Naruto. Elle avait d'ailleurs été ravie lorsqu'elle avait appris que le blond comptait suivre ses parents en médecine. Elle sauta même de joie le jour où, diplôme en poche, Naruto lui présenta son CV pour travailler dans son service de rééducation.

Elle n'avait pas d'enfant et considérait un peu Naruto comme son petit-fils. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle laisse celui-ci utiliser le matériel de l'hôpital.

\- Je n'avais rien à faire à la maison à part t'attendre, continua Naruto. Et nager est un bon moyen de se relaxer après une dure journée.

Naruto n'avait jamais aimé être seul. Sasuke le savait. À l'université, le blond passait des heures après les cours soit avec ses amis, soit avec Sasuke, à faire la fête ou à réviser. Il n'avait jamais vécu seul avant et l'Uchiwa comprenait que rentrer dans un appartement vide ne devait pas être amusant tous les jours. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait proposé au blond d'emménager avec lui alors qu'ils étaient encore étudiants. Il passait de toute façon déjà tout son temps chez le plus jeune.

\- La natation te réussis bien en tout cas, murmura Sasuke. Tu es magnifique.

L'Uchiwa avait voulu alléger l'atmosphère en disant cela. Il le pensait quand même, mais il avait surtout voulu enlever cet air triste du visage du blond. Il fut heureux en voyant les joues tannées prendre une belle teinte pivoine.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais me joindre à toi de temps en temps ? Demanda Sasuke. Je me suis assez ratatiné de mon côté ces derniers mois.

Le brun avait dit cela une grimace sur le visage tout en pinçant un pli sur son ventre pour illustrer le fait qu'il avait pris du poids. Sasuke était naturellement mince. Il pouvait manger tout ce qu'il voulait sans prendre le moindre gramme. Il avait tout de même toujours pris soin de lui, faisant pas mal de sport à une époque. Aujourd'hui, ses beaux abdominaux n'étaient plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Et puisqu'il voulait reconquérir Naruto, améliorer son corps n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Surtout s'il le faisait avec le blond.

\- Je peux toujours poser la question à Tsunade. Seulement, il faut que je rende les clés à l'accueil avant 19 heures.

Sasuke comprenait très bien le sous-entendu. Étant donné qu'il ne rentrait pas chez eux avant 21 heures, voire plus, depuis plusieurs mois, Naruto pensait sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'une proposition en l'air.

\- Je pense que je peux m'arranger pour être à l'hôpital pour 18 heures tous les soirs. Voire avant, si tu préfères.

Le visage du blond montrait clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas. Sasuke savait que cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter maintenant. Il ne le croirait qu'en le voyant effectivement débarquer chaque jour à 18 heures. Et Sasuke comptait s'y mettre dès leur retour de vacances.

\- Tu veux que je te masse un peu ? Tu as eu une crampe cette nuit.

Sasuke préférait changer de sujet. Surtout que Naruto l'avait vraiment réveillé au milieu de la nuit en se plaignant d'une douleur au mollet. Ils avaient eu du mal à lui poser le pied à plat par terre, et Naruto avait beaucoup grommelé lorsque Sasuke lui avait fait marcher un peu dans la chambre. Sur le coup, le brun n'avait pas été sûr que l'Uzumaki fût entièrement réveillé malgré la douleur.

Le blond avait eu une forte fièvre durant la nuit. Sasuke lui avait fait avaler du paracétamol pour la faire baisser, cependant le plus jeune semblait toujours encore un peu trop chaud.

Naruto accepta le massage. Après avoir retiré son pantalon, il montra à l'Uchiwa comment soulager la douleur, lui expliquant comment et où appliquer des pressions avec ses doigts.

Sasuke refit ce que Naruto lui avait montré et fut vite récompensé par des soupirs de contentement. Il insista particulièrement sur le mollet du blond qu'il sentit bien dur sous ses doigts.

Naruto se relaxa rapidement sous le toucher du brun. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il était celui qui avait droit à un massage alors il en profita. Surtout que Sasuke y mit vraiment beaucoup d'énergie et de fermeté.

Lorsque l'Uchiwa en eu fini avec les pieds et les mollets de Naruto, il remonta lentement sur les belles cuisses du plus jeune. D'abord innocent, Sasuke réalisa bien vite que le massage était en train de prendre une tournure beaucoup plus érotique lorsque ses mains remontèrent presque d'elles-mêmes un peu trop haut.

Il avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être accro à la peau de Naruto. Il se retenait même de ne pas lécher et mordre cette chair bien tendre et appétissante.

Un gémissement des plus explicites lui fit arrêter tout mouvement. Relevant son visage, il découvrit un Naruto bien rouge, une main plaquée sur la bouche, visiblement gêné. Et pour cause, il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer et celui-ci ne cachait absolument pas son début d'érection.

Sasuke sentit alors toutes ses résolutions s'envoler. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas toucher Naruto. C'était impossible.

Posant sa bouche sur le genou du blond, il remonta lentement avec sa langue jusqu'à la bordure du boxer de sa victime. Naruto avait toujours une main plaquée sur la bouche, seulement celle-ci n'arrivait pas à masquer tous les cris de plaisir qu'il lâchait.

Souriant avec malice, Sasuke entreprit de lécher chaque centimètre de la cuisse devant lui, y déposant des dizaines de baisers au passage. Il mordit, suça la peau, ravi d'y laisser de belles marques rouges, remontant toujours plus haut. Remontant jusqu'à ce que son nez ne vienne s'enfouir dans le tissu du sous-vêtement du blond.

Sasuke fut plus que ravi en voyant que le vêtement était déjà bien humide. Avec sadisme, le brun décida de ne pas encore s'en occuper, mais porta plutôt son attention à l'autre cuisse, lui faisant subir la même torture.

Il y alterna coup de langues et morsures de longues minutes, marquant la chair comme sienne à divers endroit. Le corps tremblant de son compagnon faisant monter une tension trop longtemps oublié en lui. Naruto avait toujours été beau. Cependant, au bord de la jouissance, il devenait tout simplement magnifique.

Naruto avait cessé d'essayer de masquer ses gémissements, ses mains à présent fermement accrochées au drap du lit. Les yeux brillants de désir, il fixait Sasuke, poussant plaintes et soupirs, sa bouche incapable de prononcer un autre mot que le prénom de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke savait parfaitement ce que les yeux bleus lui disaient. Ce qu'ils lui criaient de faire.

Posant une main sur le sexe de son amant, Sasuke sentit sa propre érection bondir dans son boxeur en voyant Naruto s'arquer sous lui en poussant un long cri. Le brun taquina un moment l'érection au travers du tissu, la caressant lentement, mais fermement.

\- Sasuke !

Naruto le suppliait à présent. Prenant pitié – et ne se sentant pas lui-même tenir encore longtemps – Sasuke ôta le vêtement encombrant, le jetant à travers la pièce. Il contempla ensuite un long moment l'érection du blond, se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation en la voyant déjà dégoulinante de pré-sperme.

Sasuke reprit alors sa douce torture sur les cuisses dorées, glissant sa langue lentement jusqu'à la hanche du blond avant de redescendre jusqu'au genou. Son manège dura plusieurs allers-retours avant que Naruto ne crie à nouveau son prénom dans une supplique.

Ce fut alors le signal pour Sasuke de prendre les choses un peu plus en main, ou en bouche en l'occurrence. Comme un animal affamé, l'Uchiwa se jeta sur le sexe du blond, le léchant de bas en haut, suçotant au passage le gland.

Le goût de Naruto n'avait pas changé et celui-ci enivra encore plus que d'habitude Sasuke. Alors que d'une main, il malaxait les testicules du blond, avec sa bouche il lapait, tétait, aspirait le gland, se faisait un plaisir d'avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte de pré-sperme.

À présent, Naruto ne gémissait plus, il hurlait, ni plus ni moins. Le blond avait toujours été très vocal, mais même pour lui, c'était un peu beaucoup. Sasuke n'imaginait même pas dans quel état il serait lorsqu'il laisserait l'Uzumaki s'occuper de lui plus tard. Après tant de mois d'abstinence, le plaisir semblait presque décupler.

Ne tenant plus, Sasuke goba l'érection de Naruto, l'enfonçant aussi loin qu'il le pût dans sa bouche. Le dos du blond se cambra dans l'action, introduisant encore plus profondément le sexe dans l'antre chaude de l'Uchiwa.

Pendant que Sasuke faisait de longs et profonds va-et-vient avec sa bouche, sa main qui jusqu'alors flattait les testicules de Naruto décida de partir à l'aventure un peu plus bas. D'un doigt, il traça le scrotum du blond, puis le périnée avant de se glisser entre les fesses bien fermes. Alors que le doigt taquin redessinait les contours de son anus, Naruto s'arqua à nouveau, criant et suppliant.

Le blond semblait particulièrement étroit et Sasuke n'avait nullement l'intention de le blesser. Et comme il était aussi hors de question qu'il se lève pour aller chercher le lubrifiant, il continua sa caresse sur l'entrée, y exerçant de légères pressions, mais sans jamais le pénétrer pour autant.

Naruto était au bord de la jouissance, son sexe toujours plus humide et pulsant dans la douce cavité de l'Uchiwa ne demandant qu'à se libérer à tout instant. Sasuke accéléra ses mouvements sur la verge, suçant encore plus fort, sans jamais cesser son massage sur l'anus du blond.

Cela en fut trop pour Naruto qui se répandit dans de longs jets chauds et épais dans la bouche du brun. Celui-ci se redressa alors, empoignant son propre sexe, jouissant sauvagement sur le ventre de son amant après seulement deux mouvements de poignet.

Épuisé, Sasuke s'effondra à moitié sur le blond. Dire qu'il s'était à peine touché et avait joui aussi rapidement, presque violemment.

Lorsqu'il eut repris suffisamment de force et qu'il se redressa, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant que son orgasme avait été si intense que Naruto en avait perdu connaissance. Bon, la fièvre y était peut-être pour quelque chose aussi, mais l'Uchiwa avait le droit de laisser croire ce qu'il voulait à son ego.

Naruto ne se réveillerait sûrement pas avant un moment, alors Sasuke en profita. Il retourna dans le salon après voir débarbouillé un peu son compagnon, et attrapa son téléphone.

Lorsque le traiteur avait sonné plus tôt, l'Uchiwa avait eu la surprise de trouver sur le perron sa mallette contenant toujours son ordinateur, son téléphone et un mot où il était marqué d'une écriture gauche et maladroite :

« J'espère que le monsieur qui est tombé dans le lac va bien »

Apparemment, des enfants – au moins un en tout cas – avaient assisté à ce qu'il s'était passé le jour précédent. Sasuke aurait dû se sentir embarrassé, mais pour le moment, il était surtout content d'avoir récupéré ses affaires. Il avait plusieurs appels à passer après tout.

* * *

\- Na-ru-to

Une caresse sur son visage tira Naruto du doux rêve qu'il faisait. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit un Sasuke passablement amusé.

\- Il est près de treize heures, tu sais, l'informa-t-il. Un peu plus et j'étais prêt à rappeler ta mère pour qu'elle vienne t'ausculter.

Oh non ! Tout sauf sa mère ! Naruto n'avait pas souvent été malade. Et le peu de fois où il l'avait été, sa mère l'avait tant couvé que le blond avait dû feindre d'aller mieux pour pouvoir retourner en cours ! Non mais, vous vous rendez compte ? Devoir faire semblant pour pouvoir aller au lycée ! Le pire était que ses amis ne compatissaient même pas, menaçant au contraire d'appeler la mère Uzumaki dès que Naruto se mouchait un peu trop !

\- Rappeler ? Percuta soudain le blond.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, expliqua Sasuke. Seulement, je ne suis pas médecin et comme je n'ai absolument pas envie que ton docteur de mère me tue s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je l'ai appelée pendant que tu dormais.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Commença à paniquer Naruto. Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- La vérité. Que tu étais tombé hier dans le lac gelé.

\- Mais tu es fou ? Pourquoi tu l'as appelé ? S'excita à présent le blond. Tu te rends compte qu'elle ne va pas tarder à débarquer ici du coup ?

\- Relaxe ! Je lui ai dit que je m'occupais parfaitement de toi. Elle était même impressionnée lorsque je lui ai expliqué comment je t'avais réchauffé hier. Et j'ai raccroché avant de lui avoir donné l'adresse de ce chalet.

\- Idiot !

En plus de l'insulte, Sasuke eut droit à un coussin sur la tête.

Naruto était mi-outré, mi-rassuré. Outré, parce que l'Uchiwa avait raccroché au nez de sa mère et ça ne se faisait pas. C'était sa maman quand même. Et rassuré, parce que sa mère ne savait pas où ils étaient ! Il avait bien fait de juste la prévenir qu'ils passaient le week-end du nouvel an en montagne sans préciser sur quelle montagne….

\- Elle a quand même eu le temps de me donner quelques conseils avant que la ligne ne soit coupée.

Oh, comme c'était joliment dit. Il faudrait qu'il le ressorte à sa mère la prochaine fois qu'elle lui téléphonait et que l'appel s'éternisait. « Désolé, la ligne a été coupée ». Ça sonnait bien, il ne savait pas si sa mère le prendrait bien par contre s'il lui raccrochait effectivement au nez, excuse ou pas.

\- Ton docteur te prescrit donc du repos et le lit pour au moins toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, de boire beaucoup et de ne pas rester trop longtemps dehors les prochains jours. Il faut surveiller tes engelures aussi. Elle m'a aussi donné une longue liste de médicaments, crèmes et sirops sans ordonnance à t'acheter.

\- Je vais bien, râla Naruto en essayant de sortir du lit malgré ses courbatures. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'appeler ma mère.

\- C'était soit elle soit Tsunade, contra Sasuke. Tu imagines si l'une d'elle avait appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé et qu'on n'en avait averti aucune au préalable ?

Oh oui, Naruto imaginait très bien ! Il en avait mal aux oreilles rien que d'y penser.

\- Merci d'avoir appelé ma mère, finit par dire le blond.

\- Idiot, sourit Sasuke face au revirement de l'autre.

Une fois hors du lit, Naruto réalisa qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un boxeur – et pas le même que celui qu'il avait enfilé la veille – et d'un t-shirt. Se rappelant ce qu'ils faisaient plus tôt avant qu'il ne se rendorme, l'embarras gagna le blond.

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke, s'écria-t-il alors. On était en train… Et je me suis endormi alors que toi, tu n'avais pas…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, rit l'Uchiwa en venant déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. J'ai joui aussi et c'était fantastique. Maintenant, habille-toi, j'ai faim et je suis certain que toi aussi.

Naruto porta une main à sa bouche. Il avait oublié la sensation que procuraient les lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

Des papillons dansant dans son ventre, l'Uzumaki observa Sasuke poser des vêtements à côté de lui. Un bip provenant de la cuisine les fit tous deux sursauté, le plus vieux se précipitant alors hors de la pièce.

Les yeux du plus jeune accrochèrent le postérieur de l'Uchiwa joliment moulé dans un jean alors que celui-ci sortait de la chambre. Elles étaient à croquer et Naruto n'avait qu'une envie, les prendre à pleines mains et mordre dedans.

Relevant la tête, les dernières paroles de Sasuke atteignirent enfin les neurones du blond.

\- Comment ça, tu as joui aussi ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es branlé devant moi alors que je dormais ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ? Je voulais voir !

Seul un rire répondit à Naruto. Celui-ci s'habilla rapidement, déçu à l'idée d'avoir manqué le spectacle de Sasuke Uchiwa se procurant du plaisir à lui-même.

Non, finalement, après réflexion, il était surtout déçu de s'être endormi. Et que Sasuke ne soit pas allé plus loin du coup. La légère gêne qu'il ressentait dans ses fesses lui rappelait que l'Uchiwa s'était contenté de l'y taquiner sans s'y enfoncer, le laissant maintenant énormément frustré. Alors que putain, ce qu'il avait eu envie que son amant le pénètre ! Il en avait toujours envie d'ailleurs.

Mais puisque Sasuke avait laissé tous les derniers achats que le blond avait fait au sex-shop sur sa table de chevet, bien en évidence, ce n'était définitivement que partie remise.

Quand Naruto entra dans la pièce à vivre, il fut accueilli par une merveilleuse odeur. Se léchant les lèvres, il jeta un œil à leur futur repas déjà posé sur la table, se réjouissant d'avance que l'Uchiwa ait commencé par faire le plat de lasagne au saumon qu'il avait commandé au traiteur. Néanmoins, lorsque le blond vit qu'une salade verte était posée juste à côté comme accompagnement, il se figea.

Il n'avait pas ramené de salade verte avec lui et les seules salades qu'il avait achetées chez le traiteur étaient des salades composées.

\- Tu es allé faire des courses pendant que je dormais ?

\- Non, répondit simplement Sasuke en commençant à servir leurs assiettes.

\- Alors, est-ce qu'il y a un jardin caché derrière le chalet et tu es allé y déterrer cette salade ?

L'image fit rire Sasuke. Celui-ci fit signe à Naruto de s'asseoir pendant qu'il retournait à la cuisine leur chercher une carafe d'eau.

\- J'ai juste filé un billet à une bande de gosses qui jouait autour du lac et ils sont allés faire quelques emplettes pour nous.

\- T'es sérieux ? Demanda Naruto incrédule.

\- C'était un gros billet, argumenta Sasuke.

\- Et tu n'as pas eu peur qu'ils partent avec ton argent et ne reviennent jamais ?

\- Je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient garder la monnaie.

Haussant les épaules, Sasuke entama son repas. Naruto, de son côté, n'en revenait pas de l'insouciance de l'Uchiwa. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il n'imaginait même pas le flot de reproches auxquels il aurait eu droit !

\- Le plus âgé m'a même laissé son numéro au cas où on ait encore besoin d'eux.

Naruto dut se pincer. Sérieusement, il était mort et au paradis là, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Jamais Sasuke n'avait été aussi nonchalant et insouciant.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, expliqua l'Uchiwa. Je ne voulais pas sortir pendant que tu dormais. J'avais bien trop peur que tu te réveilles seul dans le chalet et que tu te demandes où j'étais.

Naruto fut vraiment touché par l'attention.

Ils mangèrent ensuite tranquillement, Sasuke demandant au blond un compte-rendu de tout ce qu'il avait loupé les derniers mois. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Naruto eut la désagréable surprise de voir que Sasuke avait aussi envoyé les enfants à la pharmacie.

\- Je te repasserai un peu de pommade sur la poitrine ce soir, ta toux a l'air d'aller mieux, déclara Sasuke après avoir forcé le blond à prendre sirop et cachets.

\- C'est vraiment infect, grimaça Naruto. Je dois prendre ça combien de temps ?

\- Encore deux jours, répondit l'Uchiwa. Et interdiction de mettre le pied dehors pendant ces deux jours.

\- Quoi ? S'écria le plus jeune scandalisé. Mais je voulais faire du ski moi ! On peut au moins faire un peu de luge le long du lac ? S'te plaît Sasuke !

Sasuke rigola devant la bouille d'enfant suppliant de l'Uzumaki. Le blond le regardait les mains jointes sous le menton, une moue adorable sur le visage

\- On aura tout le temps de faire du ski la semaine prochaine, ne t'en fais pas.

\- La semaine prochaine ? Répéta Naruto décontenancé. On retourne travailler la semaine prochaine.

\- Non.

Naruto contempla Sasuke débarrasser la table. La bouche grande ouverte, il essayait de comprendre ce que l'autre avait dit.

\- Comment ça, non ? Finit par questionner le blond après plusieurs allers-retours de Sasuke à la cuisine.

\- J'ai appelé ce matin l'agence pour leur demander si le chalet était toujours disponible. Comme il l'était, je leur ai demandé de prolonger notre location jusqu'à samedi prochain.

\- Mais tu travailles la semaine prochaine, marmonna Naruto perdu. Tu as ta réunion super importante avec ton gros client.

\- Je me suis arrangé, répondit Sasuke. Konan et Kisame se chargeront de la faire. Et Itachi aussi. Lorsque je l'ai appelé pour savoir si je pouvais prendre toute la semaine en congés, il m'a assuré qu'il y assisterait. Ça impressionnera bien plus de toute façon si le PDG adjoint est là. Et un seul Uchiwa suffit largement pour cette réunion.

\- Tu es sûr ? Interrogea le blond incrédule.

\- Aussi sûr que je ne l'ai jamais été, assura Sasuke en venant s'agenouiller devant Naruto. Tu as raison, je ne fais pas assez confiance aux gens avec qui je travaille. Pourtant, je sais qu'ils font un très bon boulot. Je vais apprendre à déléguer. Je sais que ça ne va pas toujours être simple, mais je vais apprendre à le faire. Itachi a même dit qu'il me donnerait un coup de main pour s'assurer que j'y arrive lorsque je lui ai parlé ce matin.

Itachi lui avait plutôt dit qu'il se chargerait de lui botter lui-même le cul s'il trouvait que Sasuke travaillait trop ou s'il voyait à nouveau Naruto la mine sombre. Et Sasuke ne doutait pas une seconde du fait que le plus vieux allait maintenant le surveiller comme jamais. Juste pour avoir le plaisir de lui coller une raclée s'il déraillait. Ah, la joie d'avoir un grand frère…

\- Je veux pouvoir passer à nouveau toutes mes soirées avec toi, confia le brun en prenant les deux mains de son compagnon dans les siennes.

\- C'est une promesse ? Demanda Naruto les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non, assura Sasuke. C'est un fait. À partir de maintenant, je vais te consacrer plus de temps. Comme avant. Je veux qu'on reprenne nos soirées cinéma du vendredi soir, nos samedis randonnées et nos dimanches passés exclusivement sous la couette. Ah, et on peut ajouter piscine tous les soirs après le boulot.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, assura Sasuke avec un sourire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr. Je sais que ça n'effacera pas ce que je t'ai fait subir pendant ces dernières années. Mais je voudrais qu'on reparte comme avant, toi et moi. Enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux !

Sasuke eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras que Naruto se jetait déjà sur lui.

Oui, c'était tout ce que désirait Naruto. Retrouver son amant, son meilleur ami, son Sasuke. Pouvoir rentrer à la maison en sachant qu'il y sera. Pouvoir lui raconter ses journées et entendre l'autre se plaindre de ses collègues en retour. Pouvoir regarder le pire des navets à la télé, mais n'en avoir rien à faire, parce qu'il les aura regardés dans les bras de Sasuke.

Ils restèrent un long moment simplement là, fermement enlacés.

\- Il faut que j'appelle Tsunade, réalisa soudain Naruto. Pour lui dire que je ne serai pas là la semaine prochaine.

\- Ta mère s'en occupe, rassura l'Uchiwa.

\- Tu as vraiment pensé à tout !

Ils se sourirent un moment, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Après quelques secondes, Sasuke remarqua que Naruto n'arrêtait pas de maltraiter ses lèvres avec ses dents tout en fixant intensément sa bouche.

\- Embrasse-moi, susurra alors l'Uchiwa à l'oreille de son amant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu attrapes ma crève, soupira Naruto.

\- Idiot, tu n'es pas malade à cause d'un rhume, mais parce que tu as fait un bain de minuit dans une eau dont la température n'exc…

Sasuke ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Ne tenant plus, Naruto plaqua sa bouche sur celle de l'Uchiwa. Bien vite, leur baiser devint plus vorace, leurs langues se mêlant à l'échange, leurs dents s'entrechoquant même au passage. Leur maladresse les fit rire, sans pour autant les faire s'arrêter.

Le baiser dura longtemps. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se caressaient, dansaient l'une avec l'autre, avant de venir taquiner une lèvre, un menton, un cou. Sasuke embrassa chaque centimètre carré du visage de Naruto sous les soupirs lascifs de ce dernier. Naruto s'attaqua en retour au cou de Sasuke, s'attardant sur la jointure avec l'épaule, avant de remonter vers une oreille dont il mordilla le lobe, pendant que le bruit de la respiration erratique du brun résonnait dans la pièce.

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent à nouveau. Leurs lèvres se caressaient mutuellement, se taquinaient en se touchant brièvement avant de s'éloigner pour pouvoir mieux revenir, chacun partageant alors son souffle avec l'autre.

Sasuke mit fin à contre cœur au baiser, son pouce venant effleurer une joue délicate.

\- Vu comment tu as terminé ce matin, je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit judicieux de continuer, marmonna Sasuke en reprenant son souffle.

\- Je me suis juste endormi ce matin, contra Naruto. On peut continuer. J'en ai envie.

\- Moi aussi j'en ai envie, assura le brun. Mais tu ne t'es pas endormi ce matin, tu t'es évanoui.

\- Je me sens en meilleure forme maintenant, argua le plus jeune en descendant une main sur le torse de son amant. On n'est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout. J'ai juste envie de te toucher.

Tout en disant cela, une main dorée vint s'infiltrer dans le jean de Sasuke. Celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à y trouver une belle érection, qu'elle enserra avec joie, y débutant un agréable mouvement de poignet.

\- Tu es quand même encore faible, essaya de débattre Sasuke en gémissant. Ta bouche était plus chaude que d'habitude, je suis prêt à parier que tu as encore de la fièvre.

\- Je me sens fiévreux pour une toute autre raison, susurra le blond en venant sucer la peau fine du cou devant lui.

Ce n'était pas comme si Sasuke n'en avait pas envie, loin de là. Leur petite séance du matin avait réveillé en lui un appétit laissé de côté depuis bien trop longtemps. Il n'avait d'ailleurs cessé de passer des appels et de vadrouiller partout dans le chalet toute la matinée uniquement pour ne pas penser au corps chaud et accueillant qui reposait encore dans le lit.

Naruto continua ses caresses sur la verge de son compagnon, titillant particulièrement de son pouce le gland, comme pour se venger de l'affreuse lenteur dont avait fait preuve l'Uchiwa le matin même.

Le blond aurait aimé pouvoir insérer sa deuxième main dans le pantalon pour pouvoir jouer avec les testicules de son amant – ou le frustrer, comme l'Uchiwa l'avait fait plus tôt, en venant flatter son anus avec un doigt – cependant, le jean de Sasuke était assez serré et il lui aurait fallu sortir sa main de son boxeur pour pouvoir le lui déboutonner et le lui retirer.

Embrassant toujours plus vigoureusement le cou de Sasuke, Naruto accéléra ses va-et-vient, bien décidé à faire jouir son compagnon avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de réagir et de le faire s'arrêter. Il était sûrement en train de laisser de terribles suçons à l'Uchiwa, mais vu les gémissements langoureux de celui-ci, le brun aimait bien trop ce qu'il lui faisait pour que Naruto ne stoppe maintenant.

Le plus âgé ne tarda pas à jouir, souillant la main dorée et son pantalon au passage. Honteusement, Sasuke devait admettre qu'il n'avait vraiment pas tenu longtemps. Certes, Naruto avait toujours été très doué et connaissait ses zones érogènes par cœur, c'était tout de même bien rapide pour un homme qui avait déjà eu un orgasme à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

Lorsque Sasuke retrouva ses sens, il tomba sur le regard mutin de Naruto. Celui-ci retira sa main de son jean, avant de lentement la porter à sa bouche. L'Uchiwa contempla avec fascination le blond sucer voluptueusement deux de ses doigts, lapant tout le sperme qui les maculaient.

\- Toi alors, sourit Sasuke.

Le brun se pencha pour voler un nouveau baiser à l'Uzumaki. La bouche de Naruto avait encore le goût de son sperme et, si cela avait été physiquement possible, Sasuke était certain qu'il en aurait eu une nouvelle érection.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Il n'y avait plus d'empressement. Ils avaient tous leur temps pour se redécouvrir après tout.

\- Et si on allait se laver ? Demanda Naruto avec un regard malicieux. On n'a pas encore testé le jacuzzi de la salle de bain.

Le clin d'œil lubrique qu'il adressa à Sasuke criait clairement ce qu'il entendait par là. L'Uchiwa ne put que sourire, amusé et rassuré que le blond ait encore tellement envie de lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il leur avait fait traverser. Malgré la terrible expérience de la veille. Malgré les deux dernières années.

Saisissant les deux cuisses de son amant, Sasuke tira l'Uzumaki pour le coller à lui, avant de glisser ses mains sous ses fesses et de le soulever. Naruto cria de surprise, mais se reprit bien vite en passant ses bras dans le cou de son kidnappeur et en nouant ses jambes dans son dos.

Naruto était définitivement plus lourd que dans ses souvenirs. Sasuke réussit néanmoins à tenir bon, les amenant à bon port sans sourciller. Naruto ne manqua tout de même pas le soupir de soulagement de l'Uchiwa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'eau et s'en moqua à demi-mot.

* * *

\- Nous revoilà !

\- Idiot, va plutôt mettre le contenu de la glacière au frigo au lieu de te précipiter sur la cheminée.

\- T'es pas marrant…

Naruto s'exécuta, prenant des mains de l'Uchiwa le sac isotherme vert flashy – c'était le blond qui l'avait acheté dans le dos de son amant – pendant que Sasuke traînait leurs deux valises à roulettes derrière lui.

Le brun ferma la porte d'entrée du chalet avec un soupir de soulagement, une fine couche de neige ayant eu le temps d'entrer avec eux dans l'habitation. Cette année, ils avaient eu un noël blanc et c'était bien parti pour que la neige continue de tomber tout le mois de janvier.

\- Tout est comme dans mes souvenirs ! S'extasia Naruto dans la cuisine.

L'Uzumaki revint dans la pièce à vivre, sautant partout tel un enfant. Sasuke aurait pu être agacé. Avec le trajet pourri qu'ils venaient d'avoir, la neige leur faisant perdre deux bonnes heures à rouler comme des escargots, Sasuke aurait dû au moins être grognon pendant une ou deux heures. Cependant, toute trace de mauvaise humeur s'envola en voyant le sourire éclatant de Naruto.

\- Je vais remplir le jacuzzi, d'accord ? Demanda le blond excité comme jamais. Et après, on viendra se sécher devant la cheminée !

Avant que Naruto n'ait le temps de sortir de la pièce pour mettre son plan à exécution, Sasuke l'attrapa par la taille, le tirant dans ses bras pour lui voler un baiser.

Le baiser dura de longues minutes, Sasuke prenant plaisir à taquiner sensuellement la langue du blond, la mordant légèrement lorsqu'il sentait l'autre s'embraser un peu trop.

\- Et si on commençait plutôt par vider les valises et manger un morceau ? Murmura gentiment le brun à l'oreille de son compagnon une fois celui-ci aussi mou qu'une guimauve entre ses bras. On a réservé le chalet pour toute la semaine. On a tout notre temps, Naruto.

L'Uzumaki rougit. Sasuke avait raison, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se presser. Ils avaient toute la semaine pour profiter de la neige et du jacuzzi.

Le blond finit par acquiescer, suivant Sasuke dans la chambre pour l'aider à vider leurs valises.

Dire que cela faisait déjà un an qu'ils mettaient pour la première fois les pieds dans ce chalet ! Le temps passait vraiment à une vitesse incroyable ! Et il s'en était passé des choses durant cette année !

Finalement, suite à son bain involontaire dans le lac, Naruto n'attrapa pas de pneumonie. Il se coltina, par contre, une crève carabinée durant tout le restant de la semaine. Sa fièvre ayant tendance à faire des montagnes russes, Sasuke réduit leurs activités extérieures au minimum, ne permettant pas au blond de passer plus d'une heure dehors par jour. Bien sûr, il réussit à faire passer la pilule à son amant en l'occupant d'une toute autre manière à l'intérieur du chalet.

Les joues toujours rouges, Naruto se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait pas un seul endroit dans le chalet où ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. À la fin de leur semaine, non seulement la boite de capotes qu'avait emmenée le blond était vide, mais même leur tube de lubrifiant l'était quasiment aussi !

Cette année, Naruto avait vu les choses en grand. Il n'avait pas acheté un, mais deux tubes de lubrifiant, ainsi que quelques jouets pour adulte. Il n'avait pas oublié que pour être certain qu'il ne reste pas trop longtemps dehors, Sasuke s'était amusé l'an passé à introduire les boules anales ou le plug dans son anus, l'observant avec plaisir s'agiter et s'exciter à mesure que les minutes passaient. Bien entendu, Naruto avait fini à chaque par craquer et à supplier l'Uchiwa de retourner au chalet pour faire l'amour bien avant la fin de son heure de sortie autorisée.

Le blond comptait prendre sa revanche en infligeant le même supplice à l'Uchiwa. L'autre n'était pas encore au courant, mais Naruto avait déjà une bonne idée sur la manière de lui faire accepter cette torture.

À la fin de leurs vacances, Naruto fut cent fois plus heureux d'avoir un métier qui l'obligeait à être debout quasiment toute la journée. Il admirait honnêtement Sasuke d'avoir pu retourner bosser et d'avoir réussi à rester des heures assis sur une chaise à enchainer les réunions comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient tous les deux abusé du sexe durant leur semaine de congés et le retour en voiture – cinq heures assis à ne rien faire, c'est long, surtout quand on a mal – fut une terrible épreuve pour tous les deux.

Naruto avait passé une année fabuleuse avec l'Uchiwa. Il était presque triste qu'elle s'achève. Sasuke avait tenu parole. Le mardi suivant leur retour – le lundi avait été plus chargé à cause des différents débriefings des réunions de la semaine précédente, et le brun n'avait réussi à sortir du boulot qu'à 19 heures – Sasuke débarqua à 17 heures 30 au service de rééducation, maillot de bain et serviette en main.

Depuis, Sasuke avait rejoint Naruto dans sa séance quotidienne de natation. Bien sûr, l'Uchiwa ne pouvait pas venir tous les jours, il accompagnait néanmoins Naruto au moins trois à quatre fois par semaine, ou débarquait un peu plus tard pour observer son amant nager. Le blond savait que, parfois, Sasuke faisait exprès d'être en retard. Il se contentait alors de s'asseoir près du bassin et de fixer Naruto faire ses longueurs, les yeux brillants de plaisir.

Le blond ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient fait bien autre chose que de se laver dans les douches. Ils étaient même passés près de la catastrophe une fois.

Tsunade, sachant que son filleul profitait de la piscine tous les soirs, était un jour venue pour discuter du cas d'un patient avant que le blond ne rentre à la maison. Elle avait eu la surprise de découvrir les deux jeunes hommes dans une position compromettante dans les douches. La seule chose qui les sauva, fut que Tsunade éclata de rire en voyant que c'était Sasuke qui se faisait prendre par l'Uzumaki. La directrice de l'hôpital n'avait jamais été une grande fan de Sasuke, d'autant plus qu'elle avait été aux premières loges pour l'état de déprime dans lequel il avait plongé Naruto pendant près de deux ans.

Avec la promesse qu'ils ne recommenceraient plus jamais dans l'enceinte de son hôpital, Tsunade les laissa partir pour cette fois sans sanction – Naruto avait vraiment craint de perdre son job pour le coup. Il va sans dire qu'ils avaient enfreint cette promesse pas mal de fois après cela, mais ils avaient, depuis, appris à fermer la porte menant à la piscine à clé.

Sasuke avait vraiment fait beaucoup d'efforts depuis le retour de leur week-end du nouvel an. Naruto pouvait vraiment dire aujourd'hui qu'il était redevenu son Sasuke d'avant.

Les débuts furent tout de même difficiles pour l'Uchiwa. Il s'était promis d'apprendre à déléguer mais n'avait pas réalisé, sur le coup, combien il serait compliqué pour lui de le faire. Il fallut d'ailleurs un moment à Sasuke pour comprendre comment Itachi faisait pour toujours débarquer dans son bureau pour lui remettre les pendules à l'heure juste après que le plus jeune ait dit ou fait devant son équipe quoique ce soit qui le fasse à nouveau paraître comme un obsédé du contrôle. En fait, tout le service de vente avait été briefé le vendredi avant le retour de Sasuke pour qu'au moindre faux pas de leur directeur, ils avertissent directement Itachi. Et ô combien Itachi prenait alors du plaisir à s'inviter dans son bureau, rappelant par des mots à la fois doux et cruels sa résolution d'apprendre à déléguer.

Au grand dam de l'ainé Uchiwa, Sasuke avait fini par prendre le pli, n'intervenant que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire, ne se concentrant que sur ses réelles missions de directeur. Et honnêtement, le service s'en portait bien mieux depuis. Tout ceci avait surtout prouvé à Sasuke que ses collègues n'avaient en aucun cas volé leur place dans l'entreprise et que tout vouloir faire lui-même était improductif.

Le brun ne rentrait désormais chez eux que rarement à des heures impossibles. Si cela devait arriver, c'était généralement à cause de rendez-vous pris dans une entreprise hors de Konoha et Sasuke prenait le soin d'avertir Naruto à l'avance.

Naruto avait vraiment eu l'impression de revivre toute cette année. Il avait retrouvé son énergie, sa joie de vivre d'avant. Même ses collègues et ses patients de longues dates lui en avaient fait la réflexion. Il était heureux et voulait partager sa joie de vivre avec les autres.

Ô combien Naruto avait été stupéfait et ému lorsqu'au repas de Noël des Uchiwa de la semaine précédente, Sasuke lui avait tendu pour cadeau une simple enveloppe. Naruto l'avait ouvert, perplexe, avant de fondre dans les bras de Sasuke en découvrant que le brun avait loué à nouveau leur chalet à la neige pour le nouvel an.

Jetant un regard en coin à son compagnon qui pliait méthodiquement un pull avant de le ranger dans un placard, Naruto se rappela de comment ils avaient accueilli l'année précédente l'entrée dans la nouvel année. Assis sur le perron du chalet, Naruto emmitouflé dans deux plaids, les bras de Sasuke l'enlaçant fermement, ils avaient observé les feux d'artifice et les pétards des habitants du coin, s'embrassant tendrement pour se souhaiter une bonne année sur les douze coups de minuit.

De tous leurs précédents réveillons passés ensemble, celui-ci resterait à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de Naruto comme le meilleur.

Sasuke dut sentir le regard de son amant sur lui, parce qu'il lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur. Le blond sourit en retour, venant se glisser dans les bras chauds de l'Uchiwa.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota simplement Naruto dans le creux de l'oreille de son compagnon.

L'Uzumaki se demandait s'il était possible de tomber amoureux deux fois de la même personne. Parce qu'il avait vraiment l'impression que c'était ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Suite à son accident dans le lac, Naruto était retombé follement amoureux de Sasuke.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit le brun en souriant tendrement, avant de venir capturer sa bouche.

Et à priori, Sasuke devait ressentir la même chose que lui.

Approfondissant le baiser, alors que l'Uchiwa glissait déjà l'une de ses mains sous son haut, Naruto réalisa que finalement, les contes de fée, ce n'était pas que pour les enfants. Parfois, les « et ils vécurent heureux pour la fin des temps » arrivaient vraiment. Et ce nouvel an neigeux s'annonçait, tout comme le précédent, merveilleux.

 **FIN.**


End file.
